


Super Heart Galaxy

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [9]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, More ships in the other timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.





	1. R: Prologue

It all began years ago. My brother and I were the guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom. We had found the kingdom completely by accident 5 years after our parents died in a car accident. We met the ruler of the kingdom, a beautiful woman by the name of Princess Peach. My brother was more forwarded with his affections. I, however, was shy with my affections.

My brother was quick to the fame while I stayed within his shadow. It seemed like nothing was going to go my way. There was no way I was going to have such a beautiful angel like Peach. I was never going to get my happy ending. For who would ever love me...player 2?

...

One evening; I was sitting under a tree with yellow, purple, and white flowers all around me. I had decided to go stargazing with the telescope Professor Elvin Gadd gave to me after I helped him with the mansion incidents. I took out the telescope and looked up at the night sky. It was lit up with stars. It was so peaceful and beautiful.

"L - Luigi?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I spun around and to my astonishment, there was the ravishing Princess Peach. I immediately took off my green hat in respect upon seeing her.

"H - hello Peach," I greeted. She smiled upon seeing my telescope but I couldn't help seeing a tear coming from her eye. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying my hardest not to blush.

"I do not want to burden you, Luigi," she answered softly.

I went over to her as I gently lifted up her chin. I don't know how I found that confidence but I decided to try and keep it. No matter how nervous I was. When I saw another tear rolling down her face, I gently wiped it away.

"You are never a burden," I promised her.

She seemed to have smiled. She took a breath, leaving me breathless.

She explained softly, "After I was about to confront Mario for always taking the fame about your adventures together, I found Mario making out with my cousin Daisy."

I wanted to punch Mario in the stomach at that moment. How could he do something to my sweet Peach? I blushed, scolding myself for thinking that way. Now was not the time. Instead, my face softened as I hugged her gently.

"I am so sorry, Peach," I whispered in her ear.

She started to wail as I kept her close. I couldn't believe Mario was this cruel to such a wonderful woman like Peach. She didn't deserve it. But instead of getting mad at my brother, I focused on her.

"W - what am I gonna do, Luigi?" She asked, her voice even softer than usual.

I stroked her hair softly as I answered, "First thing in the morning, we will talk to Toadsworth. See what he does." She only nodded as I kissed her forehead, hiding my blush well. I asked, "Will you stargaze with me for a bit? I will walk you home afterwards."

"Sounds great," she answered, surprising me so.

I just didn't want to be the rebound guy.

The night was filled with us talking and the smell of her amazing perfume. It was just heavenly. We walked back to the castle around 12:45 a.m., knowing that Mario would be gone by then. I walked her to her bedroom window. Since her bedroom was on a second floor, Peach had her Tanooki Leaf so she could flutter up to her room undetected.

Toadsworth was a complete worry wart. Especially after the king and queen passed away years ago. He still wouldn't tell my brother and me what happened. Anyhow, I had turned my head politely as Peach put on the power up.

I asked, "What time do you want me to come in the morning?"

She answered, sounding like it was a question, "Can you come at 10 a.m.?"

I stated, my head still turned, "Sure. I'll just tell Mario that I am going to see Elvin in the morning."

Suddenly, I smelled her perfume dangerously close to me. I felt something velvet on my cheek. W - was she kissing my cheek? I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw she was. Oh I wanted to faint! My face turned red with a blush.

"Thank you, Luigi," she softly told me.

"Only doing what is right, your majesty," I quickly replied, trying to gulp away my nerves.

"And Luigi?" She asked, as I looked at her. Grambi's ghost, she was even beautiful in a Tanooki Suit! "You are not gonna be the rebound guy or Player 2 ever in my books!"

With that, she fluttered over to her opened window. I blushed hard. How did she know what I was thinking? I didn't know, I didn't care. All I cared about was Peach and if she was happy with me coming over at 10 a.m., then life was good.

...

The very next day, I woke up, stretching. I looked at the time, seeing it was 8:30 a.m. That meant I had an hour and half to get ready. I got the sand of my eyes, rubbing my cheek. I looked at my white glove. On it was a bit of pink lipstick. I blushed, remembering last night. It was magic and I was glad that it wasn't a dream.

I barely remember grabbing my shower. I raided my closet, looking for something nice to wear. I know it was going to be a long day, especially if Peach and I had to convince Toadsworth that Mario was getting cake from Daisy (if you know what I mean). I finally came out of my closet. (And yes, I know that phrase means something else.)

I decided on a white undershirt, a green jacket with my signature L sown into it, blue jeans, and green and white shoes. I put on my signature hat and headed out for the castle, with it being 9:20 a.m. The sun was high, the breeze was cool, and it was a picture perfect day. Or rather, that's what I thought.

I finally got to the castle, only to be great by a big hole in the castle wall and a freaking out Toadsworth. No, no, no, no! Not today!

I approached Toadsworth and asked, "Toadsworth, what happened?"

Toadsworth saw me as he cried, "Oh, Master Luigi! It's awful! That Bowser fiend took our princess! What's worse is that Mario cannot be found! Yoshi looked for him everywhere!"

 _'That's odd, I know he was cheating on Peach with Daisy but where did she catch them?'_ I thought, still a bit angry that Mario would do such a thing. I turned to Toadsworth.

I promised, "Don't worry, I'll go save Peach!"

Toadsworth blubbered, "I insist that you do, Master Luigi. As soon as I have Yoshi find Master Mario, I'll have him join you."

"Gratzi but I got this!" I shouted, as I started to run towards Koopa Kingdom.

Mind you, I am rarely the hero. I might help Mario in his quests but all I was to him or to anyone was that the fact I was trash. I was easy to get rid of because I was scared of practically every thing. Especially ghosts. I shivered as I grabbed a few power ups, still running. I just had to save Peach. She was, after all, the damsel in distress.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Welcome one and all to the sequel of Super Paper Wishology. This is an alternate telling of Super Mario Galaxy. The galaxy being used will be shown in each chapter title. R labeled chapters are from Rosalina's galaxy. H labeled chapters are from the Heart galaxy. Everyone please enjoy!_

_R pairings: Luigi/Peach, Mario/Daisy_

_H pairings: Luigi/OC (Violet), Mario/Peach, and Mr. L(Lucas)/Rosalina._

_That's the end of the first chapter. Hoped you all liked the start! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

 


	2. R: Saving Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

I finally arrived at the Koopa Kingdom towards the afternoon. So far, all those standing guard were surprised that I was the one that came instead of Mario. They all called me either Green Stache or Green Mario. I hated when they thought I was just another fan boy of my brother. Sure, I was his number one fan. But that was only because I was his baby brother.

"Let me go!" I heard Peach shouting.

"Ain't gonna happen," I heard Bowser mock, making my blood boil.

I was getting close. I kept running, defeating any enemy in my way. I just had to save my Peach. I blushed and just when I was gonna shake myself out of it, I had arrived at the center of the castle. Peach was tied up to a pole, her dress ripped. Her neck showed as did a bit of her leg. She was scared half to death but her eyes brightened at the sight of me.

"LUIGI!" She shouted, gaining Bowser's attention.

I was shaking in my sneakers when Bowser saw me. His expression, however, was unreadable.

"So, you decided to come instead of that brother of yours," Bowser finally stated.

"R - release her at once!" I stammered, still scared.

Bowser laughed as he replied, "Oh wait, I get it. You're just the diversion. Mario's probably coming right now!" He waited a few minutes before he realized just what I knew all along. Mario wasn't coming. Not this time. He complained, "Hey, what's the deal here?! I am not battling Greenie! He's not much of an opponent."

I responded, calming down, "The truth is Bowser, Peach caught Mario making out with Daisy."

Bowser showed a _'should I care face'_ before telling me, "You'd expect me to buy that Mario is cheating on Peach with that flat chested tomboy of a princess?!"

He laughed and laughed. I quickly saw my chance, jumping over to where Peach was. I untied her, setting her free. She smiled wide as Bowser kept laughing.

"Aren't you gonna beat him up?" Peach asked softly.

"Nah, I'm not that kind of person." I answered, looking at the beautiful princess next to me. "As long as you are not hurt."

"He usually never hurts me," Peach stated. "My dress ripped as we were coming here."

I smiled as I hugged her gently. Peach returned it, as Bowser was still laughing up a storm. Huh. Must've been my lucky day because I was able to leave Koopa Kingdom with Bowser laughing and Peach hanging on my arm. I blushed heavily, wishing I could have kissed her or at least kissed that neck of hers. But I decided, it could wait. She was worth it.

...

Peach and I made it back to the castle. We didn't see Toadsworth waiting outside, which was odd to say the least.

"Where is Toadsworth?" Peach asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

That's when Toadette came out of the castle, blubbering.

"Peach! Luigi!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Toadette," Peach softly stated, looking at the female Toad. I blushed. She was always so kind to her people. "What's wrong?"

"It's awful, Mario was here the entire time you were gone! And he was naked in bed with Daisy!" She reported.

Peach gasped out of shock as I stood there, my mouth hanging wide open. No, it couldn't have happened. Could it? I believed Peach about Mario making out with Daisy but not this... Mario wouldn't stoop that low. Would he? Peach looked a tad sad. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head right now. Was she as surprised as I was or did she see this coming?

Wasting no time, I turned down the hallway where I saw Daisy and Mario. Daisy was wearing one of Peach's robes as Mario was wearing one of her back up dresses. I wanted to laugh so hard at the way he looked but decided not to. I didn't want to stoop that low either.

"Uh Toadsworth?" I asked, Peach and Toadette catching up with me.

Toadsworth turned, his face redder than a tomato. Mario was surprised to see me, I could tell. But he looked more embarrassed when he saw Peach.

"Mario, how could you?!" She practically screamed.

"Now, calm down princess, there's no need for that!" Toadsworth stated, still a bit confused and angry.

"You should calm down as well, remember your blood pressure," Toadette advised.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Daisy admitted, obviously not hiding her shame.

Peach's face fell as she was near tears. I decided to speak.

I shouted, "The big deal is that you not only lied to your cousin but that you went to bed with man you knew she loved!"

Daisy looked at me, a bit shocked. Mario gave me the same look as Peach was near tears. I held Peach gently as she cried on my shoulder. Toadsworth turned to both of them.

He stated, "Master Luigi has a point. Master Mario and Princess Daisy, you are both band from these grounds. You two are never to return!"

Mario and Daisy looked stunned. Mario turned to me, as if he was in shock and expecting me to say something. Instead, my grip on Peach got tighter. There was no way I was going to let anyone hurt Peach again. Not Mario, not Daisy, not Bowser. Never again.

...

That afternoon, Toadsworth was on the phone with Daisy's parents. Peach had not left my side ever since I held her. I didn't mind. She had stopped crying but she had refused to leave my side. Toadsworth didn't seem to have protested (then again, his mind was on other things).

"Thank you," she said softly.

I perked up as I asked, "For what?"

"Nothing, everything." She answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

And that small smile was a nice change as I smiled myself. I kept Peach close to me, making a promise to myself. While I might have been a coward, I was going to try to be brave for Peach. I kissed her forehead gently. Peach giggled softly as Toadsworth came back. My grip on Peach was still tight but I don't think Toadsworth noticed.

"Daisy's parents plan to punish both Master Mario and Princess Daisy for what they did," Toadsworth reported.

"I guess that's better than nothing," Peach confessed, with a sniffle.

"I think this is my cue to go," I stated, remembering I had work. "I am going to see Elvin."

While I didn't want to leave Peach, I didn't want Toadsworth getting high blood pressure from me holding the princess. Peach looked like she was ready to complain.

Luckily; Toadsworth cleared his throat and stated, "Well, thank you Master Luigi. Give Professor E Gadd our hello."

"Of course," I replied, nodding. Toadsworth shook my hand as I kissed Peach on the forehead. She smiled a bit more as I softly said, "Ciao for now."

With that, I headed out as I heard Toadsworth finally flipping out. But not about what I just did. I heard some words in Toad language. And they were about Mario.

...

_Wishmaker1028: I don't want to know what Toadsworth said about Mario... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

 


	3. R: Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

I had gotten off of work finally and it was about 2 a.m. There wasn't too much ghost activity going on and Elvin was studying the other species that I brought in the other day. So I took my pay and headed out. While the hours were terrible, Elvin was like a father to me and I got to stay close to my ghost pup I had named Spettro.

I only used some of my pay to pay off any bills I had. The rest I gave to charity. As long as I had a roof, a job, and (usually) Mario - I was fine. But now, I was a bit disappointed in my brother. Not only had he been cheating on Peach with Daisy but I found out that he was hording all of the reward money that he and I had gotten.

He didn't even share it with me! He said that he refused the money and gave it away! I made a fist, my Thunderhand activating. I had never been so mad! Who else knew what he was hiding from me?! I walked back to my favorite stargazing spot after getting my telescope from my house. I just needed to clear my mind. To my surprise, Peach was there.

"Peach..." I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, softly. "I sneaked out after Toadsworth went to bed."

I softly smiled at her as I asked, "Well, since we are here, would you like to stargaze with me?"

"I'd like that," she answered, smiling.

I don't remember how long we were on that hill. We were looking at constellations, comets, and stars. We even saw a few planets. Peach and I laughed a lot, enjoying each others company. She was so amazing, so smart, so beautiful... I closed my eyes for only a second. But that second was turned to hours. I felt the sun rays tickling my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Peach asleep on my lap. _'How did that happen?'_ I wondered as I blushed hard. Oh wow, we were really up that late? Toadsworth was gonna kill me for having her out past curfew! But then I remembered what Peach told me the other night.

_"You are not gonna be the rebound guy or Player 2 ever in my books!"_

_'Was she always in love...with me?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. I stroked her hair softly, loving the soft feel of it. If that was true, that meant she was only with Mario until I made a move. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I guess it was meant to be for Mario to be a jerk? Otherwise I wouldn't have such a beautiful angel in my lap.

Peach slowly opened her eyes, softly groaning. I kept my hand in her hair as she looked up at me. I saw her blush and at that moment, I knew. She was in love with me! This was the best day of my life!

"PRINCESS PEACH!"

Correction. Was the best day of my life. I nearly forgot about Toadsworth. Peach cringed as she looked into the distance. Toadsworth came over to us, red in the face. He was steamed.

"Your majesty, what are you doing out here this early?! This sunlight will hurt you and Master Luigi is not going to protect you forever!" Toadsworth yelled. Peach sighed out of annoyance as Toadsworth turned a different shade of red. "Wait, why are you here with Master Luigi?!"

"We were stargazing last night, Toadsworth!" I explained, pointing at my telescope as my face turned red with a blush.

Peach was also blushing too as she added, "Besides, I had more fun with Luigi last night then I ever did with Mario and that includes that island vacation from the Underwhere!"

I blushed harder as I asked, my voice soft, "You did?"

She looked at me - her eyes sparkling like water and answered, "I did."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was she saying what I think she was saying? It didn't matter cause I couldn't ask anyhow. Toadsworth had taken Peach back to the castle, saying that she wasn't going to be dating for a long time. I had to laugh. Peach waved goodbye, blowing a kiss to me. I blushed heavily as hearts floated around my head.

I was actually really happy, among the stars.

...

The following day, Peach made a royal announcement to the Toads of Mushroom Kingdom about Mario. Instead of degradating him further, Peach spoke with words that only made him shine.

She spoke, "Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior and I had decided to go our separate ways. We had realized that we were both in love with someone else." She looked at me when she said that as I blushed hard. She added, "Mario is a good hero. But he couldn't have done it without his partner, his brother, his friend. Luigi James Manfredi is also a hero and he is no Player 2."

I blushed harder as I nervously went over to Peach and stated, "I know you all probably thing I am the worst choice to protect the princess. But I assure you all, I will do my hardest to keep from harm." Now was a good as a time as any. I turned to her, seeing a confused look on her face. I hope this was going to end well. "Peach, will you be my girlfriend?"

Peach gleefully squealed as she answered, "In a heartbeat!"

I smiled wide as she caught me by surprise and kissed me. I nervously returned it. Oh how I wanted to faint. Not only was Peach kissing me but we were kissing in front of her subjects. I didn't care, I just wanted Peach to be happy. I held her close as she did the same. And all felt right with the world. It felt like it was just me and her.

What a treasure.

...

_Wishmaker1028: What a treasure indeed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	4. R: One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

I was completely in love. The Toads of the kingdom eventually got used to the idea of me dating Peach and protecting her as well. Toadsworth had as well. But our biggest shock of the entire year was Daisy being pregnant. Mario had fainted from the news. Not only was he going to be a king and father but that the child (or children) would be illegitimate to heir the throne.

(Mainly because of royal rules, if a child is born before crowning, they cannot inherent the crown.) Toadsworth was worried that Peach and I would do the same foolish thing. He kept us apart for about 2 weeks before he realized that I was taking it slow with Peach. (Yeah, I know, he's an old worry wart.)

Anyways, Mario got married to Daisy and they were crowned king and queen of Sarasaland. The baby is due by the end of the month. Usually I am not the type to hold grudges but I am a big believer in karma. And karma just bit Mario in the ass. I walked into Toads Town, ready for my next step with Peach.

I hoped that being alone with her would give me the courage to ask the question. I knew that Toadsworth was probably gonna flip once he heard what I was up to. But with my job ghost hunting (and a job at a local pizzeria being the night watchman), I finally had enough to get that engagement ring I had been eyeing for Peach.

It was called the Star Diamond. While it wasn't fancy, it was a beautiful diamond in the shape of a star. I had to be careful in purchasing it. I couldn't have the paparazzi finding out before Toadsworth. I wanted to ask for Peach's hand in private so I could surprise Peach on her birthday in two weeks.

I entered the ring shop, making sure that no one could see my face. I purchased the ring and headed back to my home in Boo Woods. I still lived there but Elvin was able to construct an alarm system, in case Peach was ever taken. It would catch any unwanted intruder and alert me to it. I walked into the house as Spettro pounced on me.

I laughed as he licked my face silly. At least I didn't have to worry about dog hairs. After playing with Spettro for a few hours, I went inside and grabbed a shower. I had invited Toadsworth over for dinner while Peach was visiting Daisy and Mario. I had made sure that Spettro was good, cleaning up my silly ghost pup first.

After Spettro was clean and looking good, I had popped Mama's world famous lasagna in the oven. It gave me enough time to get cleaned up myself. I had decided on a white dress shirt, a fancy green tie, blue dress pants, brown dress shoes, and my green dress jacket. I had told Toadsworth that it was a casual event but that I had something formal to ask him.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I opened the door as I saw Toadsworth there. He had chosen to wear his famous brown suit. Some of the Toads said it was older than him.

"Good evening, Master Luigi," he greeted cheerfully.

I gulped down all of my nerves as I replied, "Good evening, Toadsworth." I paused as I offered, "May I take your coat?"

"No, thank you," he gratefully declined. He walked into my house (which I cleaned earlier) and added, "My, Master Luigi. What a small modest home you live in."

I replied, "Thank you, Toadsworth."

With that, I escorted him to the kitchen. I was shaking in my shoes. I wanted this to be a terrific evening.

"Master Luigi?" Toadsworth asked me suddenly. "Don't you get rather...lonely out here all alone?"

I don't know where that came from but I answered, "Well sure but Spettro loves it here."

Spettro sat next to my feet as I petted him on top of his head. Toadsworth was impressed by this.

"Well, I know how much he means to you," he stated.

I gulped down more nerves as I responded, "Peach does too. And the reason I asked you here tonight is to ask for Peach's hand in marriage. I...want your blessing...as her advisor...and most importantly - her father."

The silence that followed turned the air unusually cold as I waited patiently for Toadsworth to answer. He stood up from the table as I thought I said something wrong. I was quickly proven wrong as Toadsworth hugged me. I was a bit startled as I slowly returned the hug.

He finally told me, "I would be more than honored to have you as Peach's husband and king. I can tell you love her for who she is - not what she is. She has told me that she trusts you, Master Luigi. And I can see why."

I blushed out of modesty as I whispered, "Thank you, Toadsworth. That means a lot to me."

After that, the dinner went smoothly. I told Toadsworth that I wanted to take Peach to Isle Definio to propose.

Toadsworth crinkled his nose as he commented, "My boy, after the Isle Definio incident, I don't think it would be wise to take her there."

I looked at him and stated, "Well, I was also thinking Pi'illo Island but that was a bit of a strain on me with the trips to the Dream World and all."

Toadsworth replied, "That is true, I think I panicked more while we were there and not on Isle Definio."

I nodded in agreement and responded, "I think you were and I also think that you should watch the kingdom while we are gone."

Toadsworth smiled as he told me, "You can count on me, Master Luigi!"

I smiled at him. I knew I could always count on him. At least he was more reliable than Mario...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Can Luigi pull this off? Also, a note about Rosalina's galaxy. All of the games up to Super Mario 3D World have taken place, minus Super Paper Mario. So with that, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

 


	5. R: Scars of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

A few hours later, Peach and I were in the Definio Airport. The locals greeted us with smiles and with warm greetings. I looked at the airport in awe, seeing a yellow nozzle sticking out of the distance.

She gushed, "FLUDD!"

The yellow nozzle came over to her. While I wasn't too familiar with the incident that took place here 4 years ago, Elvin did tell me he invented a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. FLUDD for short. FLUDD looked up at me, I think analyzing me.

"Subject is Luigi James Manfredi, younger brother to Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior," FLUDD stated in its robotic voice.

"Guilty," I replied, chuckling. "Elvin spoke highly of you."

"I do miss Elvin but this is my home," FLUDD responded.

I smiled and after talking to him for a bit, Peach pulled me to the beach. I laughed as she wanted to have the vacation she never had the first time she came.

"Come on, I wanna go surfing!" She told me, all happy and hyper.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I chuckled, following her.

She went to go change at the private changing spot. I did the same, choosing the green swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. I had multiple scars from both mansion incidents and only Elvin and Spettro knew of them. I did want to tell Peach but only when I was ready. I had the engagement ring in a place I knew it would be safe. I gave it to FLUDD.

I headed out of the changing spot when I saw Peach. Not only did she rent a pink and green surfboards but she was wearing a beautiful sexy pink bikini. I blushed hard as she handed me the surfboard. She looked at me, puzzled.

"Uh, aren't you hot in the t-shirt?" She asked, looking me over.

"Uh no." I lied, trying to remain a gentleman.

"Alright...let's go surfing then!" She replied, smiling.

"Okay dokey!" I responded, my face red with a blush.

I know what you are thinking. I usually am terrible at surfing. Well, that is true. However, I was willing to give it a try again. Peach was a natural at it. She was just absolutely gorgeous. While I did want to be shirtless, I was once again reminded of my scars. There was just no way I could ever be...

...

-Flashback-

_King Boo zipped inside the painting and before I knew what was happening, Bowser's cavernous mouth opened and began creating a vacuum that I could not escape from. I yelled in terror as I was sucked into the painting with the Secret Altar dissolving before my very eyes. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was standing on the Mansion rooftop with my surroundings a fiery inferno. I quickly whipped out the Poltergust 3000, reminding myself that this was for Mario._

_I yelled, "Where are you, King Boo? Come out and fight me, you coward!"_

_"Coward? Look who's calling who a coward."_

_I barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind me. The tiles broke beneath its crushing weight as I saw that it was Bowser there. I shuddered on the spot with a realization of what I was about to fight._

_Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King. Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws. The Poltergust 3000 would be no use against those sorts of weapons... That I knew. But something was not quite right about him._

_It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof. I was about to try and figure it out when Bowser launched a violent stream of fire. I dodged when Bowser charged into me, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles. But then I was suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power. My cries of pain went unheard, trapped as I was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. It was also unbearably hot due to the flames that usually erupted from his insides._

_As I struggled to get out, King Boo floated up behind me and bit into my skin with a long fang. I screamed in horror and in pain, the sound muffled by the Bowser robot. I felt King Boo twisted his fang, making the pain more severe as blood started to come down from my back. I was spat out but before I could make a single move, Bowser roared and set me alight with another terrible blast of red fire. That was the last thing I fully remembered, my shirt drenched with my own blood..._

-End of Flashback-

...

I started hyperventilating almost immediately, falling off of my surfboard. I felt someone grabbing me as I started to choke. I opened my eyes as I saw Peach.

"Luigi, honey, are you okay?" She asked, the worry clearly in her voice.

I nodded as I hugged her gently. While I would do anything for Mario, the same way went for Peach. I felt her returning the hug. I kept her close, trying not to cry. I wasn't focused on her gorgeous body. I was focused on her beautiful face. I cupped it gently as I kissed her. She returned it. I didn't care who was watching. I eventually broke the kiss.

"I have something to show you in private," I answered. "The reason I prefer not to go shirtless."

She skimmed the shoreline and saw a cabin in the distance.

"We can go in there to talk," she stated, pointing towards it.

I nodded in agreement as we walked to the cabin. While a lot of guys whistled at Peach, I still remained by her side. Because she was a lady and deserved to be treated with respect. We went into the cabin as she sat down on the couch.

I warned her, "What you are about to see might make you shutter." She looked at me puzzled as I took off my shirt, exposing my bare back to her and all of my scars to go with it. She gasped. "I know it looks terrible."

I felt her hands tracing my scars as I shuttered. Oh man, that felt so wonderful.

"Oh Luigi," she gasped. "What happened?"

"That was all from the mansion incidents, except for the big one." I explained. "That was from King Boo."

Peach hugged me from behind, which surprised me at first. But I heard her softly crying and her words touched my heart.

"I always knew you were brave," she told me. "I always knew that you were never a shadow. I always believed in you."

...

_Wishmaker1028: We all believe in you Luigi! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	6. R: Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

After a great time surfing and finally being able to actually take off my shirt, Peach and I had gone to a private part of the beach.

"Mario showed me this place," she explained shortly. She sat on a towel, leaning on her left side as she winked at me. I fought off getting turned on as she seductively wiggled her finger for me to join her. "But it wasn't the same without you here."

Was she trying to get me turned on? Because it was working!

My gentleman side came out as I declined, "Peach, you are a beautiful woman. But I don't feel this is a good idea. If you get pregnant, the baby won't be in line for the throne. I love you very much but I can't do it." She looked at me, as in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"You are amazing, Luigi," she answered, her voice low and soft. "Mario would have kissed and make love to me in a heartbeat."

I blushed hard. Was this really happening?

"A - are you no longer pure?" I nervously questioned, knowing that this question would come up sooner than later.

"I am still pure," she answered, taking my hands. Oh Grambi's ghost. "And you are too, correct?"

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Oh how I wanted to faint...

"Si, I am," I confirmed as my speech was a bit shaky.

Peach giggled as she pulled me into a hot, wet kiss. I almost lost myself in it but restrained myself at the last minute. I returned the kiss as we made out at that private spot. Sure, I was still a bit nervous and shy. But that is just who I am. And I pray to Grambi that I will still be this happy in the next galaxy and beyond.

...

That evening, Peach and I sat at the edge of the plateau. The locals told us that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. _'My chance to purpose,'_ I thought. I asked FLUDD for the ring and he gave it to me.

FLUDD stated, "Good luck, Luigi."

I smiled as I replied, "Thanks FLUDD."

I was happier than I had been in a while. I headed out, more than ready to propose. Since her birthday was right around the corner, it was going to be perfect. The sun was setting beautifully. The orange color made Peach's hair glow perfectly. I kissed her cheek softly, making her giggle.

A few minutes later, the sky was dark as the first star appeared in the sky.

"Oh look, the first star of the night!" She gushed.

"You saw it first, you make a wish," I told her.

She giggled as she pointed out, "Luigi, that's an old folktale!"

I laughed and responded, "Just humor your boyfriend, Peach."

Peach giggled as I hoped that term would be changed to fiancé soon. She closed her eyes for a second but then opened them as she looked at me.

She replied, "You know what? I don't need to wish for anything. Everything I need is right here."

I blushed hard as I decided now was a good time. I brought out a black box as I open it. She gasped, upon seeing the Star Diamond.

I asked her, "Peach Blossom Toadstool, will you marry me?"

Peach was crying and I didn't know if it was happiness or sadness.

She finally answered, "Oh Luigi! Yes!"

I felt lighter than air as I put the ring on her finger. She kissed me after I did and I returned it. The meteor shower had started as a lot of tourist and locals were marveling at it. I, however, had my own beauty to marvel. My sweet Peach.

...

Her birthday, that very next day, was picture perfect. We spent the whole day mostly shopping.

"Why so much shopping, Peach," I finally asked.

"Well, I like it," she answered, point blank. "Besides, I was to send Toadsworth something..."

I couldn't help but laugh as I stated, "Oh my sweet, we are here to celebrate your day. The day of your birth. And that's a big deal."

She looked at me and replied, "In all honesty, mostly on my birthday, I am usually kidnapped in Bowser's castle."

My heart dropped in my chest. Now that I think of it, she was right. Mario was usually gone around the time of Peach's birthday.

"But always thought he always saved you in time," I said aloud.

Peach shook her head as she replied, "Nope." Wow. Mario was a jerk. She looked at me and added, "That's a mean thing to say about your brother."

I waved my hands in front of my face as I told her, "Peach, my sweet. I didn't mean to say out loud but you know I am right." My face softened a bit as I asked, "Are you okay?"

Peach nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Even though I am furious with Mario with what he did to me, I am glad it gave me a chance to be with the one I love."

I pecked her lips, promising myself that I would never let anyone ruin another birthday for her. While I had plenty of ruined birthday's (mostly because of being in Mario's shadow), this wasn't about my happiness. It was all for Peach, my shooting star.

...

That evening, I decided to make a cake for Peach. I knew she loved chocolate and I was using the kitchen of the closed restaurant. I had flour on the apron I was wearing. The batter was in the oven, cooking as I got the icing ready and I got a few sprinkles. However, all I found was one candle.

I frowned for a second but then remembered something I was taught a long time ago.

_"The one candle on the cake represents the one family that you have in life. The one candle on the cake represents one family. A family that will stick by you through the bad times, the good times, and the times yet to be. Family will always be there for you, through thick and thin. O'hana means family...no one gets left behind...or forgotten."_

I smiled as I knew that he was right. After this, I had to talk to Mario. He was, after all, my brother.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Things are getting good! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

 


	7. R: Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

I was nervously getting my tuxedo on for my wedding. I still couldn't believe that today was the day I was getting married and becoming the king of Mushroom Kingdom. It was a big rush to me. Toadsworth was crying all morning, thrilled that this day finally came. Yoshi was even able to the wedding. Mario was my best man while Daisy was the bridesmaid.

Their baby daughter, Diana, was the flower girl and Green was the ring bearer. Diana was the spitting image of Daisy, inheriting all of her looks from her. Spettro was standing guard, being have declare the royal pup of Mushroom Kingdom.

I chuckled at my ghost pup and stated, "Glad to know that you haven't changed now that you are a royal pup."

Spettro tilted his head in confusion. Mario and I busted up laughing.

"I am sure that Spettro knows that things will never change, bro," Mario pointed out.

I replied, "But they are. I am gonna be king of Mushroom Kingdom!" I paused as I asked, "How do you do it, Malleo?"

He fixed my green tie, as he looked into my eyes. Ever since we talked a few months before this day, we had been closer than ever.

"I only do the best I can, Weegie," he confessed. "We are, after all, only human."

I remember him telling me that. I only nodded in agreement. Even though we were closer than ever, it didn't exactly mean I forgave him for what he did to Peach. I wasn't trying to hold a grudge but it was just so hard!

...

 

-Flashback, a few months ago-

_Mario held the crying Diana in his arms, trying to soothe the child. I look at them, a bit envious. I wanted a daughter of my own someday. But first thing was to patch up my relationship with Mario. All of the sudden, I felt something in my arms. I looked as I saw Diana in my arms, starting to calm down._

_"Malleo!" I hissed quietly._

_"Relax Weegie," he replied, an obvious smile on his face. "She likes you!"_

_I hate to admit it but he was right. Diana did instantly calm down in my arms. It was an amazing and interesting feeling to have some form of life in my arms. Life that was related to me..._

-End of Flashback-

...

 

There was a knock at the door as I answered. Standing there was Toadsworth. He was wearing a tuxedo like Mario and I.

He announced, "Master Luigi, we're ready."

"As am I," I replied.

Toadsworth nodded as he went into the church. Blue followed, leaving Mario and I alone.

I decided to put my anger at Mario aside and stated, "I guess I am ready to be the king of Mushroom Kingdom."

"I suppose so," Mario answered, nodding.

With that, Mario helped me out of the room and they stood at the altar, side-by-side. I took a deep breath as I tried to hide my nervousness. As the music started, Daisy came in after Diana and Green. Mario blushed at her orange bridesmaid dress and cooed at his young daughter. Spettro ran to the doors and opened them with his ghostly paws.

Standing there was Peach, on the arm of Toadsworth, as she held her bouquet. Yes, Toadsworth was giving her away since her own parents were long since dead. Peach was wearing a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her feet. She had pink ribbons on the top and bottom of the dress.

Her veil was a very light pink, which brought out her dark pink lipstick. She was also wearing white and pink high heeled shoes. I felt my mouth hitting the floor. Oh my gosh, Peach was so beautiful! She was going to be a beautiful wife and queen. Toadsworth brought her down the aisle and they finally got to the altar.

The pastor asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do," answered Toadsworth, near tears.

Peach kissed his cheek as she joined me. It was about to happen. She was finally going to be apart of my galaxy.

...

 

About an hour later, the ceremony was nearly over with. Thank Grambi.

The pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

I jumped at the words as I took off the veil and kissed my beloved Peach. She returned the kiss as everyone clapped. Toadsworth then brought over a tiara and crown.

The pastor announced, "And now, it is time for the official crowning of our new king and queen!" Toadsworth gestured to Mario and Daisy. They took the tiara and crown for Toadsworth. He asked Peach and I, "Do you both vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom?"

Peach and I answered, (though I stammered a bit), "We vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom."

Toadsworth took the tiara from Daisy and went over to Peach first. She lowered her head as Toadsworth crowned her as queen. She stood up proudly. Toadsworth took the crown from Mario and went over to me last. I lowered my head (shaking from my nerves badly) as Toadsworth crowned me as king. It felt like a dream,

I knew it wasn't a dream when Toadsworth announced, "Now presenting the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom: Luigi and Peach Manfredi!"

The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom celebrated as Spettro howled. Mario and Daisy laughed (Diana giggled) at that as Peach and I headed out of the church, where their limo was waiting. As we got into the limo, they managed to drive off into the sunset with everyone waving goodbye.

We were headed to Pi'llo Island for our honeymoon. It felt right to have my brother back and the love of my life staying in my life til the end of time. I felt like nothing was going to make things even better. But there was one thing. Honeymoon usually means... I blushed hard and heavy as I started to get massively shy. It was gonna be a long honeymoon.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Poor Luigi, now he's got cold feet! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	8. R: First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

It had been two years into my marriage. I was a great king and often mingled with the citizens. Bowser was attacking less and less. Mario and Daisy had a boy a year into my reign as king of Mushroom Kingdom. His name was Marcus, taking after his dad in every aspect. Diana loves the daylights out of him and Daisy decided that she would be a great advisor to Marcus.

Peach was currently delivering our first child, after two years of trying. I was a nervous wreck about the whole thing. But as always, Mario was by my side. I smiled. Whatever was I gonna do without him and Peach? I didn't want to know the answer to that. And I hoped that I would never find out.

Daisy came up to me and asked, "Are you really nervous, Luigi?"

"Is that obvious?" I answered, not noticing the tremor in my voice.

"You will be fine, baby bro," Mario told me, placing his hand on my left shoulder. "Toadsworth and Elvin would be proud."

Toadsworth died a year into my reign as king. Peach was devastated about it, mainly because for her, it was like losing her father all over again. Then a week later, Elvin passed away. It was a double blow to my wife and I. So having a baby would change our moods. Spettro sat next to me, looking just as worried as I did. If Polterpup's had emotions...

"Mom...can we go home?" Diana asked, holding her baby brother.

"I don't want to leave your Uncle Luigi alone," Daisy answered, patting her head gently. "As soon as Dr. Toadley says your cousin has arrived safely, then we can go home."

"Then what is taking the stork so long?" She complained further.

Mario chuckled as he offered, "How about I give you and your brother a piggy back ride?"

"No thanks!" Was her grumpy reply.

"Geese, I'm not looking forward to this Dase," I told Daisy.

"Oh relax! Things will be fine!" She replied, hugging my side.

I returned it, my nerves really getting to me. What was taking so long?

"Luigi?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around as I saw Dr. Toadley there. "Your wife has given birth to a bouncing baby girl!"

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"A girl?" I breathed.

Peach always wanted a daughter, to have mother and daughter moments with her. I just wanted the baby to be healthy, in all honesty.

"Yes. Do you want to see her and your wife?" Dr. Toadley asked me.

"I'd like that," I answered, without hesitation.

Dr. Toadley took me to her room. Peach cooed a baby in a pink blanket. I looked as I saw her. She had platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Peach looked up at me, smiling.

"Come and meet your daughter and Princess Rosalina," she teased me.

I laughed as I took Rosalina, shaking nervously. She didn't even fuss, it was like she knew I was her father. I smiled as I cooed at her.

"Aw, Peach," I told her, sitting on the bed. "She looks so much like you."

"She's left handed like her daddy though," she teased me.

I laughed again, this time too loudly. Rosalina started to cry.

"Oh no, don't cry Rosie," I pleaded, rocking the small baby.

It was no good, she kept crying. I finally started to hum, the same song I hummed when I was trying to save Mario from the mansions. It worked, Rosalina finally calmed down. Peach, was giggling like crazy.

"Seems like she doesn't like daddy's loud laugh," she kept teasing.

"I'll try to turn it down," I promised, smiling.

"You better," she stated, now sounding serious.

"I will," I replied, kissing her cheek and then Rosalina's.

She was just as beautiful as her mother: Princess Rosalina _"Rosie"_ Lucinda Manfredi.

...

 

A few weeks later, Rosie was just a naturally curious baby. She was very friendly too. Diana and Marcus got attached to her pretty quickly. Mario and Daisy both adored their new niece as we were quick to discover that Rosie's favor color was turquoise. I didn't mind, since turquoise was a form of green. (I had to rub it in once in a while.)

Rosie had her first steps towards her mother and her first word was _"Mama"_. I didn't mind because Rosie and I also had a tight bond. Her best friend was Diana, her older cousin. She did love Marcus but the two of them never seem to have much in common. Her favorite thing to do was bake in the kitchen with Peach.

She was just the best thing in my galaxy and she was only two. I had asked Mario one day if he could care for Rosalina for Peach and I. We both had been working hard, making sure we stayed active with the citizens of the kingdom and our daughter. We were doing a good job, or at least I thought so, at it.

"Sure, Daisy and I can watch Rosalina," Mario stated. He looked at me and asked, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded as I explained, "Yeah, I just been noticing Peach has been really stressed lately."

Mario stated, "That's not good."

I replied, "I agree so I want to have her unwind, you know?"

Mario smiled and responded, "I know. I remember Peach when she gets really stressed."

I shivered, having experienced that myself more than once.

"So can you please watch over Rosie for me, Malleo?" I begged.

He chuckled as he teased, "You know begging makes you look weak as a king, Weegie?"

"Why do you and Peach keep teasing me?" I pouted.

"Cause it is so easy!" He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile. I eventually started laughing myself. This galaxy was truly turning around from where it was just a few years ago. Little did I know, trouble was coming.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Rosalina is here! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	9. R: Second Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

"I'm so excited!" Rosie gushed.

Mario laughed at the little girl as Diana and Marcus giggled. Daisy smiled as did I. It had been a year since Peach and I returned from our vacation. Rosie was so excited about having a baby sibling. I knew she was excited to have another playmate, besides her cousins. Diana was 5 years now and Marcus was 3 years old, just like Rosie.

"Try and stay calm, Rosie," I teased.

I wasn't as nervous anymore. Sure, I was still a big chicken. But the kingdom absolutely loved our family and having a new member of it coming was just the icing on the cake.

"You excited too, Weegie?" Mario asked, sitting with me as he always did.

"Of course, Malleo," I answered. "I just don't want Rosie bouncing off of the walls."

"Fair enough," Mario chuckled.

I sipped on the coffee I had, making sure that Rosie didn't get to out of hand. She eventually passed out as did Diana and Marcus. I smiled sweetly at the sight. Someone walked up to me, completely in black. The only thing of color was his green eyes.

"I came to congratulate the king," he stated.

I replied, on my highest guard, "The baby is not here yet."

"Such a shame," he responded. "I can only stay a short time. My galaxy is quite...icky, if you will."

I perked up at that. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Timothy?" I asked the man.

He looked up at me as he answered, "You always knew me so well."

I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Timothy answered, "I came to warn you. This galaxy will be comprised soon."

"No!" I shouted, as he showed me a strange belt that looked very...advanced.

Timothy explained, "I have to save my galaxy, your majesty. Unfortunately, it means erasing yours. But you will soon agree that erasing this galaxy is a good idea."

"It isn't safe," I warned him. "I won't let you time travel to erase this galaxy."

Timelines and galaxies were basically the same thing. There were multiple timelines and galaxies, multiple differences between them, and so on.

"I have to save this galaxy from her and from the danger that is brought into this world," he pointed out.

"What danger?" I asked, now worried about my family.

And from what he was implying, it sounded like my second born child was the one to bring further disaster. Oh Grambi's ghost, I hoped he was wrong. But then again, why would he lie to me? I was his last ally to stop...

"Luigi!" Dr. Toadley shouted, as he came over.

Timothy hid as I looked at him and asked, "Yes Dr. Toadley?"

"Your son has arrived," he told me.

"My son?" I breathed.

"Would you like to see him and your wife?" Dr. Toadley asked.

I turned my head, only to see that Timothy was already gone. _'I hope you are wrong, old friend,'_ I thought as I turned back to Dr. Toadley and nodded. He lead me to my wife's room and I saw her holding a baby in a blue blanket.

"Peach?" I asked, capturing her attention.

She smiled at me and stated, "Come here and meet your son."

With that, she gave me the baby. He cried instantly, as I tried to rock him. But that only made it worse. Peach laughed as she took the baby and he stopped crying instantly.

"He certainly loves his mom," I teased.

"Well of course!" She replied. "That's my Luke Theodore Manfredi."

"Our," I told her, a bit teasingly.

Peach giggled as she put Luke down for a nap. I couldn't help but think of what Timothy was telling me. Were things really that bad? Was it even possible? I didn't even know...nor did I want to. Right now, all I could do was pray that he was wrong. But Timothy was never wrong, that much I remember.

...

 

A few weeks later, Luke had gotten used to everyone, even me. He was a spitting image of me, only his hair was a bit lighter shade of brown. He had piercing blue eyes like his sister. He loved the color green, as I had gave him my old hat that mom gave me when I was a baby. Luke treasured it.

Maybe he was wrong about me wanting to erase this galaxy, in favor of another one. No, I just can't see it. But his words echoed in my head. The more it repeated in my head, the more it sounded like a mere warning.

"Timothy..." I whispered, holding a golden pin of wings.

No, I wasn't that man. I was the king of Mushroom Kingdom. And I was gonna make sure that this galaxy was going to be a happy one, no matter of the dark past it had. The Toads adored Luke as the new prince. Luke, unlike his sister, was very shy. But once he got used to people, he was alright.

Rosie just adored him. The two did everything together: picnics, stargazing, and tobganing. Peach and I were still heavily in love. Everything in this galaxy was perfect. I might have been worried about the galaxy doomed to fall if Timothy was going to time dive.

"I don't know if this is going to stop now or later," I whispered, when Peach was asleep. "But I hope that a piece of this galaxy can stay intact."

Or at least, that was my hope. I slowly closed my eyes as I drifted into a deep sleep. It was going to need it, I thought. Timothy...please be careful...

I wasn't ready for what was going to come next. No one was. But I think the only person that was, indeed, Timothy.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the short chapter guys but we have two more chapters in the R galaxy before we go into the H galaxy. Hope what I did here made some sense. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	10. R: Our Queen is in a Different Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

It had been a long time since that day. Luke was now 3 years old and Rosie just turned 7. Mario and Daisy had their hands full with Diana and Marcus. Diana was helping her younger brother take the crown of Sarasaland. (Though he had plenty of time.) Mario told me that Diana was a stubborn kid, just like her mother. I couldn't help but laugh.

Times were peaceful. Bowser hadn't been seen since I saved Peach all of those years ago. Even the kids learning magic proved to be for nothing. But recently, Peach seemed rather distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked her one night.

She looked up at me, seeming weaker than usual.

"I just had a check up," she finally told me. "I am dying."

Those three words brought my galaxy crashing down. Granted, the Toadstool blood line had a long life line but when it came to something deadly... I hugged her gently, trying not to fall apart.

"No, please no..." I begged. I guess I started to cry as she weakly wiped away one of my tears. "Peach, what am I going to do without you? What about the kids?"

"Oh honey," she said softly. "I don't want to die either. But my time is coming to an end."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I just started to cry. She held me in her arms, fragile as she was. How the tables had turned. I felt selfish...so selfish... Please Grambi, let me die instead...

...

 

Peach told me not to tell the kids. She didn't want them to worry or change. I had to agree. I didn't want the kids getting worried. But it didn't take long for them to find out. After that discussion I had with Peach, she died three days later. Rosie was heartbroken like I was. We both cried for hours. Luke, however, didn't understand.

He tugged on my pant leg as he asked, "Daddy, where is Mommy?"

I picked him up, very gently. We had just laid Peach underneath the hill that she and I had one of many stargazing nights. We were just headed home with a tear stricken Daisy. Mario was carrying Diana and Marcus.

I finally answered, my voice low and sad, "M - Mom is gone, son."

He looked very confused as he repeated, "...gone? How can she be gone? We just saw her, daddy! Tell him sis!" Rosie was silent at first, obviously tear stricken like her aunt. Luke jumped out of my arms and stood next to his sister. He asked, quietly, "...sis?"

Rosalina finally answered, her face wet with tears, "Mommy is now sleeping under the tree on the hill, bro..."

Luke took several steps back in shock as he shouted, "...no! You lie! You lie!"

Rosie stepped towards him and started to say, "Brother..."

Luke raised his wand as he yelled, "No stay away from me liar!"

That's when he did something I did not expect. He hit her with his wand, knocking her out cold. I rushed over to her, checking her quickly. Mario joined me, as Daisy kept Diana and Marcus behind her.

I blurted out, "Son! What have you done?!"

He started to say, "Daddy, I..."

I shouted, "...you just hurt your sister! You know better! She was only telling you the truth!"

He pointed his wand at me and hissed, "...shut up! I don't believe it!"

I warned sternly, "Son, don't you dare point that wand at your father!"

He shouted, "You are not my father! From this day forward, you will be the man I loathe forever! I hate the man in green!"

Mario got in between us as he stated, "Luke, put down the wand. Your father speaks the truth. Your mother is gone."

Luke got even angrier and replied, "Now you lie to me too?! Fine, you will all regret doing this to me!" He waved his wand, high to the sky. There was a sudden hush over us as I gripped Rosie close. Luke looked puzzled, shaking his wand. "What the...?"

Mario grabbed the wand quickly as he stated, "I'll be taking that!"

Luke started to protest, "Hey!"

"Go to the castle right now!" I huffed. "You are grounded!"

Luke hissed, "You aren't my Dad anymore! I hate you!"

With that, he kicked me in the leg and ran. It didn't hurt but his words and actions did. Not only did I lose my wife but I had also lost my son.

Mario came up to me and stated, "I'm sorry Luigi."

I sadly replied, "This galaxy is starting to fall apart. Peach was the glue of it. I don't doubt that it will all become unglued soon..."

Daisy looked alarmed as she asked, "What are we going to do?"

I answered, "I don't know, Dase. I don't know."

...

 

That evening, Rosalina was asleep and alright. Whatever Luke did to her wasn't very effective and only lasted 45 minutes. I hadn't seen Luke since he kicked me in the leg but the search party was still out there. A Toad came in, looking sad.

"I know bad news when I see it," I told the Toad.

"We haven't found Luke yet but we did find a man outside of the border," the Toad replied. "Says his name is Timothy?"

I perked up as I responded, "See him in then leave us."

The Toad nodded as he ushered Timothy in then ran. Timothy looked at me as I took a breath.

"I am sorry that your queen is in another castle now," he stated.

I asked, "Came to gloat?"

Timothy shook his head as he answered, "Haven't gone back in time yet, your majesty. I wanted to have your permission."

"Clearly, you have it now," I stated, turning my back on him, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You know I am not the gloating type, your majesty." He replied, obviously right behind me now. "Luigi...I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted Luke to curse you."

"Is that what he did?" I asked, not turning around to him.

"He wants you to suffer through every restart of the galaxy," Timothy explained. "Until you either learn how to fly with the Thunderhand or when you fall in love with someone else that is not his Mom."

"I wish I could go with you to erase this galaxy," I told him.

"I know," Timothy responded. "But a part of this galaxy will survive. And when the time is right, I will see you in the next galaxy."

"I won't remember this galaxy, will I?" I asked, feeling him starting to leave.

"No, Weegie," he finally answered, apparently not looking at me.

"Thank you, Tim-Tim," I stated, knowing that he had already left.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: One more chapter of the R galaxy and then we go into the H galaxy! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


	11. R: Forever Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

I had barely gotten a decent night sleep. My emotions were everywhere. I was depressed about Peach, I was mad at Luke for attacking Rosalina, and I was wondering when this galaxy was going to end. Rosalina had found a star named Luma. The Luma had gotten separated from its mother and it was very upset.

Rosalina decided to help the Luma, no matter how long it took. I decided that this was the best time to save a part of this galaxy. I was gonna save my daughter somehow. And I knew how.

"Rosie?" I asked, grabbing her and Luma's attention. "Why don't you take what you need and go with Luma into space?"

Rosalina's eyes lighted up for the first time since Peach's death. It was like it was her birthday or it was like Christmas. I adored that look. And I wanted that look to stay on her face forever.

"Really Daddy?" She squealed.

"Sure and you can take my old telescope," I added. "It should be upstairs in the attic."

She squealed happily as she headed upstairs. I smiled, the first one I had cracked since the service. The rest of the day, I helped Rosie and Luma plot their course to find Luma's mother. I had given her enough clothes, food, and water. I knew that it was going to be a long journey and that is what I was counting on.

"This is awesome!" Rosie gushed.

I couldn't help but laugh as the Luma floated over to me.

"Thank you, mister," it said, in what seemed to be a child like voice.

"My name is Luigi," I told the Luma, smiling.

"I thought it was Daddy!" Rosie protested.

To that, I couldn't help but laugh.

...

 

Mario came over that afternoon. To say he was surprised to see a talking Luma and me in a dress, laughing was an understatement. Rosie thought it was the best thing she ever saw. I didn't dare tell her that it was Peach's old dress nor the fact I was taken by Bowletta (dressed as Peach).

"What is going on here?" Mario asked.

"Daddy is being funny!" Rosie laughed.

"It is very funny!" Luma agreed.

"Why thank you!" I replied, laughing myself as I bowed to Mario, lady like.

Rosie and Luma busted up laughing at his face. Mario was flustered as I couldn't help but smile. Sure Peach was gone but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna make my daughter happy before she left the galaxy.

...

 

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mario hissed when Rosie was taking her nap.

I hushed him, having changed into a simpler outfit. I was wearing a green hoodie with a _"L"_ sown into it, blue jeans, and white and green shoes. I ignored him, going down the hall that led to my bedroom that I had with Peach. I took the small picture on my nightstand. It was of Peach, Rosie, Luke, and me before Peach passed away.

I fought back my tears as I placed it into my pocket. Rosalina and Luma had decided to leave after dinner. I knew to give it to Rosalina before she left.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mario huffed.

Oh, I guess he was still here.

"It is over, Malleo," I stated. "I did all that I could."

"What...?" He asked, clearly confused. "I just wanted to tell you that there is still no sign of Luke yet."

"He's not going to come back," I pointed out. "And even if he does, he's just gonna try to attack me or Rosalina."

"So what are you going to do?" He questioned.

"I have a plan to save Rosie," I answered. "If she goes with Luma into outer space, she will be away from here."

"And what about you?" Mario asked, now sounding worried.

"I will stay here and finish my rule as king until the galaxy ends," I answered.

Mario looked stunned but I walked off before he could say another word. I might have been the worst king but as long as Rosalina stayed safe, I would die a happy man.

...

 

After dinner and Mario left already. I helped Rosalina to the spaceship. It was fixed and up running. Rosalina made sure it had good enough atmosphere for her to breathe with her magic. Luma was all excited as Rosalina got onto the spaceship.

"I'm so excited!" Rosie gushed, looking at me, caressing my mustache.

I chuckled as I asked, "You got everything you need, Rosie?"

"Ahuh!" She answered, giggling.

I stated, taking out the picture, "Oh, this is for you."

Rosalina took the picture as she smiled a bit.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied, hugging me.

I returned the hug, holding back tears. I was gonna miss her. She pulled back as she kissed my cheek. I chuckled.

"Stay safe, Rosie." I responded.

"I'll keep her safe, Luigi!" Luma promised.

"Gratzi," I replied.

"Uh welcome?" Luma responded, sounding confused at my Italian language.

I didn't know what happened next. But as they blasted off, Rosalina looked down at me and seemed rather alarmed. I didn't know what was going on... Suddenly, I felt something cold going through my back. It felt like it was a knife. I screamed out in pain.

"Rosie..." I breathed, feeling my world going dark.

...

 

Rosalina was tearing like crazy, seeing her father being killed by her own brother.

"Luke...why..." she whined, Luma looking sadly.

First her mom, then Luke, and now her father.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Luma stated sadly.

To that, Rosalina cried even harder. She now officially hated her nickname.

...

 

Back in the galaxy, Mario had returned to the castle.

"Luigi?" He called, looking for his baby brother. When there was no answer, he went outside. That's when he saw Luigi on the ground, dead. He had been stabbed only once in the back. "LUIGI!" He shouted, running towards the body.

The red clad former plumber was stopped, however, by Luke - who now had his wand.

"Hello Uncle Mario," he said, in a cold voice and no longer sounding like a three year old. "Came to say goodbye to your brother?"

"What have you done to him?" Mario demanded, activating his Firebrand.

"I gave him the peace he asked for," Luke explained, coldly.

"You have become dimented," Mario stated, scared of what his nephew had become.

"No," Luke replied, absorbing his wand's magic as he turned himself into a jester. "I have become Dimentio."

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: A sad end to the R galaxy... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	12. H: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

_"Dear Mario, I can't wait to see you at the castle tonight. The Blue Comet festival is always a lot of fun. See you at the castle at 8! ~Love, Peach."_

Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior adjusted his hat as he ran into Toad Town. Mario had decided to put on a red long sleeved loose fitting shirt, white gloves, blue jeans, and his brown shoes. He knew that it often got cold towards sunset. The sun was setting beautifully, the colors of orange, yellow, red, pink, and purple painting the sky.

He was super excited for the Blue Comet festival. Every 100 years, the sky was decorated with beautiful shooting stars that almost looked like blue comets. Mario was excited that he and Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool were dating. He felt like he had been in love with her forever.

It had been two months since the Void and Darkness battle. Mario had made sure that everyone knew that Luigi was the one that stopped Dimentio once and for all. He stood on top of the stargazing hill that he and Peach used often with...

"Mario!" A familiar voice shouted.

Mario looked as he saw his baby brother, Luigi James Manfredi, waving at him from the bottom of the hill. Luigi was wearing his signature green hat, a green and white jacket, a green undershirt, white gloves, torn blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Hey Luigi!" Mario waved, running down the hill.

Mario made it to the bottom of the hill and hugged his baby brother. Luigi returned it, smiling.

"What's this for?" Luigi teased.

"Nothing. Everything." Mario replied, chuckling.

This time, it was Luigi's turn to chuckle.

"Where are you headed bro?" Luigi asked as the two brothers broke out of their hug.

Mario answered, "I'm headed to the castle to see Peach." He looked around and asked, "Where is Violet?"

Violet Jasmine Calico was Luigi's girlfriend and a very good friend to Mario and Peach.

Luigi explained, "Oh, she went to the castle. Peach had Toadette fetch her for some reason."

Mario teased, "Probably so they have time to do their hair and nails."

At that, Luigi laughed and Mario joined.

...

 

Meanwhile, at the castle, Violet was under a hair dryer. Her hat sat on the table next to her as Toadette painted her nails purple. Violet was currently wearing a sparkling snowflake necklace, a dark purple long sleeved blouse that showed a bit of her cleavage, light purple caprice, and purple sneakers.

"You have such nice nails, Violet!" Toadette gushed.

"Thanks Toadette," Violet replied, smiling at the female Toad. She looked at Peach, who was sitting next to her. "This was a great idea having a bit of a spa day before the boys come."

Peach smiled as she responded, "Totally! I'm so used to talking to Daisy during spa days and I can't stand her nasally voice."

"Isn't she your cousin though?" Violet questioned.

"Once removed," Toadette pointed out.

Peach nodded in agreement as she put on her long white gloves. She was wearing a pink dress that had a sapphire in the middle of her chest and pearls sown along the bottom. She put her golden tierra on, letting her blue earrings hang. She heard a noise. She didn't want to disturb her friends so she opened the door, only to see a Luma there.

"Oh my..." Peach breathed.

"H - hello..." The Luma said, a bit shyly. "My name is Luma and I was separated from my Mama."

Peach picked up Luma and cooed, "You poor little thing..."

"You look a little like Mama." Luma stated shyly.

Peach smiled as she walked back in, seeing that Violet was done and Toadette had ran off.

"Peach?" Violet asked, looking a bit worried.

The mushroom princess showed Luma to Violet and said, "Violet, this is Luma. He got separated from his Mama." She paused and added, "And I look a little like her!"

Violet smiled at Luma as she gushed, "Well, aren't you a cute one!"

"T - thank you." Luma stammered, almost turning red.

Peach asked, "Do you think the boys can help us find his Mama?"

Violet nodded as she answered, "Absolutely!"

Just as Luma was about to say something, the castle shook, knocking Peach and Violet to the ground.

"What was that?" Peach asked, sounding scared.

"No idea," Violet admitted. She turned to Luma as she asked, "You okay little guy?"

"Y - yes," Luma answered.

Peach got to her feet as she went to investigate, taking Luma with her. Violet also got to her feet as she looked out of the window. That's when she saw a pirate ship flying towards the castle...

...

 

Back with the Manfredi brothers, Mario and Luigi had gotten to the center of Toad Town, greeting some of their fans. All of the sudden, a Toad was frozen by a blue shot.

"What the..." Mario started to say.

"Um...Malleo?" Luigi asked, pointing straight up.

Mario looked up as he saw the flying pirate ship going towards the castle.

"Mamma mia!" Mario shouted. "Let's go, Weeegie!"

"Right!" Luigi agreed as the two of them ran towards the castle.

Peach had gotten outside, seeing that her kingdom was under attack. She clutched Luma to her chest as two Toads next to her were frightened. Violet, whom was still inside, saw Bowser walking to the front of the boat. He looked smug as usual and he also seemed like nothing had changed - even at all.

He shouted, "Princess Peach, I would like to welcome you to my new galaxy!"

With that, he used some strange power to summon UFO's.

"Oh what the heck?!" Violet breathed.

Peach was too scared to move as she screamed for Mario and Luigi. The two brothers had made it to the bridge as the UFO had anchored a few lines into the ground, lifting up the castle.

"This is bad!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah, I know!" Mario agreed as the two of them were cut off by Kammy Koopa.

Kammy chuckled and told them, "So long Manfredi brothers! Enjoy your flight!"

Just like that, Kammy waved her wand. The magical blast that the wand produced destroyed the bridge that they were standing on. Both of them screamed in horror as a few rocks hit them both hard, separating the brothers. The last thing Mario heard was Peach calling his name.

...

 

_Wishmaker1028: We already got trouble! That cannot be good! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	13. H: Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Mario slowly opened his eyes. What just happened? He remembered Bowser with UFO's and them being blown off the bridge. Wait... Where was Luigi? Mario looked around his surroundings, seeing that he was in a bedroom. A woman's, by the looks of it. There, from left to right: a closet, a dresser, a night stand, and a window.

Mario tried to get over to it, to see where he was, only to be pulled down by something. It was his side, having been patched up.

"Hello?" Mario asked, softly. Maybe Luigi was near-by. "Luigi? Violet? Peach?"

As Mario got more worried, a woman in her early twenties came in. She had long platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a bang over her left eye, star earrings, a silver tierra, wearing a long beautiful turquoise dress and high heeled turquoise shoes. Mario was stunned by her beautiful appearance, seeing her nothing more than a girl in space.

"No one here by that name," she informed him, her wand in her left hand. "I am Princess Rosalina."

"Rosalina... I'm Mario." Mario breathed, as he sat up a bit. But then he lay back down in pain. "Ah, that hurts."

"I'm sorry but you were found here, hurt badly." Rosalina informed him softly.

"W - was anyone with me?" Mario strained himself in asking.

"No, I'm afraid not," Rosalina reported.

Mario felt instant ping of guilt in his heart. Luigi was missing and it was all his fault.

"Damn it," Mario whispered.

Rosalina looked at him and asked, "Were you and your brother trying to stop a monstrous king?"

Mario instantly perked up as he answered, "Yeah, why?"

Rosalina explained, "He took 120 of my power stars, enabling us to move. We pass by Earth every 100 years."

"You guys are the blue comets?" Mario asked, curious. To this, Rosalina nodded. He added, "Don't worry, I can help get your power stars back. And I can look for my brother in the process."

"Oh thank you Mario!" Rosalina gushed happily.

Mario smiled as the black Luma, Polari smiled at them from a distance.

...

-Flashback, a few years ago-

_"Child," Polari stated softly one morning. "Did you have another nightmare about your father again?"_

_Rosalina sniffled sadly and replied, "Y - yeah, I did... That's why I want to see him again when we pass Earth."_

_"Child, there is something we should discuss now that you are older," Polari responded. Rosalina looked up at the black Luma, tears in her eyes. That made Polari's heart break. She hated telling the woman this that had been their mother since she was 7. "When we get to Earth, your Dad and your Mom will be there but not as the people you know as them."_

_"W - what do you mean?" Rosalina questioned, tilting her head in confusion._

_Polari sighed as she explained, "When your father sent you with us years ago, he knew that you would be leaving the galaxy you once called home. And the next galaxy you would choose as your new home, no one would know you as Princess Rosalina Lucinda Manfredi. They would only know you as Princess Rosalina, protector of us Lumas and princess of the cosmos."_

_Rosalina wanted to cry. That meant that she could never have her father or her mother back to the way they were. She wanted to return to Earth and stroke the mustache that was once her father's pride. But it was never meant to be. Ever. Everything she once knew was gone. She broke down crying, Polari looking at her sadly._

-End of Flashback-

...

Meanwhile, at the castle, Bowser was getting his army into the marble halls. Peach and the two Toads were with them. Bowser yanked Luma out of Peach's arms.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Sorry, but this power star is gonna keep us going for days!" Bowser stated, laughing evilly.

A Hammer Bro came over and commented, "Your rudeness, the checks came back. Aside from a group of Toads, the castle is completely empty."

 _'Where did Violet go?'_ Peach thought, now worried.

Bowser commanded, "Escort those Toads out to the pirate ship and have them out by the hour. And take Peach to her room for now."

"Yes your badness!" The Hammer Bro replied, taking Peach to her room.

Bowser looked at Luma, whom looked terrified. Peach was worried about Luma and Violet. But when she got to her room, the Hammer Bro ran off as Violet came out of the closet.

"Violet!" Peach breathed, going over to her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Violet replied. "But now we have got to get you out of here."

"How? Bowser will notice I'm gone." Peach pointed out.

"Not if you don't leave," Violet replied, showing her a copy of the dress Peach was wearing.

"Wait, you mean us switching places?" Peach asked.

Violet shook her head as she explained, "No, I mean me taking your place. If you leave with the Toads, I can stall until you find Mario and Luigi or until help arrives. He can't do anything with me."

Peach softly replied, "Okay but how are you going to hide the fact that you have green eyes and I have blue?"

Violet responded, slipping into the dress, "Let me handle that."

With that, Violet had everything on that she needed to look like Peach. But her green eyes still stuck out.

Peach commented, "See?" Violet closed her eyes, focusing her ice powers to her eyes. She slowly opened them, giving Peach a shock. "Violet...?"

Violet asked, "It worked?" She looked in the mirror, seeing that she looked exactly like Peach. "It worked!"

"You rock Violet!" Peach gushed, hugging her friend. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"Can do!" Violet replied, returning the hug.

The two girls parted from their hug as Peach sneaked out of her room. She felt guilty for letting Violet pretend to be her but if it gave them time to find Mario and Luigi, it was worth it. Peach found the pirate ship and asked the Toads on board to keep quiet. The Toads agreed as the pirate ship set sail on its own.

"May the stars watch over you, Violet," Peach whispered as her castle faded out of sight.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Maybe we do have double vision! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	14. H: Loving Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

After Mario had a decent rest, he decided to look for power stars and for his brother. Mario was worried about him and about the girls. While he knew that everyone could take care of themselves, he couldn't help but feel worried. Rosalina, while she wanted to help Mario, was afraid of leaving the Lumas all the alone.

Mario understood and knew that Rosalina would be able to help more once he found someone. What he didn't expect for them to find him.

"May the stars watch over you, Mario," Rosalina whispered, finally accepting that she could be whomever she wanted to be in this galaxy.

...

Violet looked at Bowser Jr., a bit surprised that the Koopa King to be was with her. Then again, she was dressed as Peach.

"Hi Peach!" He gushed, sounding like an attention starved 7 year old.

"Hello Bowser Jr.," Violet replied, trying her best to at least sound like Peach.

Bowser Jr. smiled, hoping onto the bed and sitting next to the disguised ice wielder.

"Daddy is coming with my book," he said casually, giving off a big yawn. "He said you would read to me!"

 _'Peach never mentioned reading to him,'_ Violet thought, now concerned.

"Is it late already?" Violet asked him, sitting next to him.

Bowser Jr. nodded as he answered, "Ahuh. And Daddy said that a lot of rest will help me become a big and strong king like him!"

Violet couldn't help but giggle at that. The little Koopa kid might had been evil but up close, he was really nice. Maybe he was the reason Peach didn't mind getting captured. Maybe she did it for the starved attention Koopaling.

"Are you gonna be grumpy like him?" Violet teased, tickling the little guy.

Bowser Jr. laughed, not noticing how cold she was. Violet kept tickling him, laughing herself. Bowser came in and actually smiled at the sight.

"Hey, no hurting my son," he teased.

"Stop her Daddy!" Bowser Jr. laughed.

"Oh come on, it is only tickle torture," Violet stated, giggling.

The little Koopa kid giggled as Bowser handed Violet a book.

"His usual bed time story and don't forget the funny voices!" Bowser hissed, but in more of a warning tone.

Violet took the book and after she had read it, she had discovered Bowser Jr. was sound asleep. She smiled as she covered the little guy with the blankets. Bowser smiled as he left the room. Violet decided to follow, looking at Bowser.

"You sure didn't act like that during the Void and Darkness battle," she commented.

"He's my son," Bowser huffed. "He's evil but that doesn't mean I can't be nice around him."

Violet sighed as she said, mostly to herself, "Why do I put up with this?"

Bowser heard her as he hissed, "Hey, I want him to at least have a mother!"

"A mother that doesn't love his father? Doesn't sound like a family," she pointed out.

Bowser growled, "Hey who are you to be telling me on how to raise my son!"

All of the sudden, he got a sniff of her. Violet was creeped out but turned paler than usual when his expression turned from anger to shock.

Violet asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Bowser answered, "Peach usually wears cherry blossom perfume. You are wearing lilac perfume. And there's only one person who wears that!"

With that, he grabbed the wig, exposing Violet's short brown hair.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I knew it! You are Violet!" He huffed. "You fooled me!"

Violet returned her eye color back to normal as she pointed out, "Considering I did pretty good up until this point, you are the fool!"

Bowser grabbed her, ripping off the copy dress, seeing Violet's regular clothes.

He demanded, "Where is Peach? How did you get in here? Where is Mario and Greenie?"

Violet hissed, "I'm not telling you where Peach is or how I got in here. And by the way, his name is Luigi!"

Bowser threw her to the ground and huffed, "I can't do much with you! Greenie's girl or not, you aren't what I need."

Violet swore, "No shit Sherlock!"

Bowser growled for the guards as they took her down to the castle dungeon. Bowser was furious. He had to admit that the violet ice wielder was pretty good actress. But how did she do it? Was she that close to Peach? And where did Peach go anyhow? And if Mario and Greenie were here, they would have presented themselves by now, right?

"What am gonna to do Bonita... What am I going to do...?" He whispered.

...

After getting 15 power stars from various galaxies, Mario returned to the Comet Observatory. He saw the pirate ship flying towards them. Fearing for Rosalina and the Lumas, he quickly ran back. The ship stopped as a Toad popped out. He was face-to-face with Polari and screamed.

"What are you?" Polari asked the Toad, curious.

Peach came out as she answered, "He's a Toad. Who are you?"

"I am a Luma named Polari and I am counsel to her majesty, Rosalina." Polari explained.

At that moment, Mario ran in front of Polari as he saw Peach.

"Peach?" He asked.

"Mario!" She gushed, hugging her boyfriend.

The red clad plumber returned the hug as Rosalina came over. She nearly gasped at the sight of her Mom but then remembered - she wasn't her Mom. She was a total stranger. _'Not for long,'_ she thought, as she walked over.

"Do you know them, Mario?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, this is some of the Toads and Princess Peach," Mario answered, smiling.

"You are Rosalina?" Peach questioned.

"I am," Rosalina answered, smiling.

"Wait if you are here does that mean Bowser gave up?" Mario asked.

"Um...not exactly. And where is Luigi?" Peach questioned.

"He and I got separated," Mario answered, making a fist. "And I have no idea where he is!"

"We will find your brother, don't fret!" The Toad stated.

"And save Violet," Peach added.

"Mind explaining that one?" Mario asked, looking worried.

Rosalina did too as Peach told them that Violet had taken her place. Rosalina looked towards the sky, feeling her father's presence.

 _"You know what to do, I don't have to tell you."_ She heard him saying. _"Be the person you want to be. That's why I sent you to the next galaxy. To be free of your past so you can make your own future."_

"Rosalina?"

She looked up, startled. She found it was Peach addressing her.

"Sorry," the guardian of the Lumas apologized. "I often times hear my dear departed father giving me advice."

"Sounds like he was a good man," Peach replied, smiling.

Rosalina smiled herself as she admitted, "He sure was."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hope this is making sense! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	15. H: Two Hearts, One Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

-Flashback: _'Super Paper Wishology'_ -

_Suddenly, the worlds trembled yet again - waking Luigi slightly. Everyone saw the condition he was in but before they could do anything, a shadowy hand appeared and went towards Luigi._

_"Luigi!" Timmy cried out, getting in the path of the shadowy hand._

_Luigi barely managed to say, "Timmy!"_

_That's when the shadow of Dimentio appeared. Trixie, Chester, A.J., Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof tried to get over to the pink clad hero but Dimentio stopped them with his magic. He started to strangle Timmy but before the jester could end his game, Dimentio was tackled down by someone. And that someone was Luigi._

_"Weegie!" Mario cried out, the tears in his eyes._

_"Luigi, no!" Timmy cried, begging softly._

_Luigi locked eyes with Timmy before he gave the pink hatted boy a small smile and confessed lowly, "I am so proud of you... She would be too..." Timmy was in tears as Luigi activated his Thunderhand. Though it was weak, it was enough Dimentio, whom was struggling beneath him. He looked at Mario next. "Be strong, bro," Luigi added, shocking himself and Dimentio._

_With a flash of yellow light, both of their games ended. Everyone broke down in tears, even Mario. Mario was felt like he was back in the Underwhere. Luigi had just sacrificed himself to stop Dimentio from attacking Timmy. Mario always knew his brother was brave. There was no doubt in his mind. But now..._

_He felt like the worst brother in the world._

_"LUIGI!!!!!!!!!" Mario shouted loudly and hurt._

_Mario fell to his knees, starting to wail. Luigi was gone... Blumiere and Timpani realized that there was one chance to save Luigi. They got up to the altar._

_Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and commented, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you...but I could not find the words."_

_Timpani responded, "Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me, as well?"_

_Blumiere replied, "Of course... I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering..."_

_Timpani confessed, "Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."_

_Blumiere looked up and stated, "But, I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that..."_

_Timpani smiled and replied, "I know, Blumiere. And I love you..."_

_"And I love you, Timpani," Blumiere responded, "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."_

_Suddenly, the Pure Hearts surrounded them and the Chaos Heart. The ground started shaking and bells started to ring._

_Timpani and Blumiere both said, "I'll forever end my game with you..."_

_The destruction of all worlds automatically stopped and every world was instantly saved the minute the couple had said that. Even the destroyed Samurai Kingdom was restored as were all the lives lost there. Even Luigi was revived as both the Purity and Chaos Heart was banished into him._

 

-End of Flashback-

...

Luigi slowly opened his eyes. What happened? All he could remember was that bridge blowing up with him and Mario on it... Wait... Where was Mario?

"Malleo?" He asked, sitting up and looking around. But there was no sight of his brother. All he saw was a strange looking room. It was a bedroom, looking like a man's. It was a bit messy with clean clothes on the floor. There was a dresser, a closet, a lamp, and a night stand. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

 **"My bedroom, junior,"** said a familiar voice.

Luigi perked up as he asked, "Mr. L?" He tried sitting up but was forced down to a very bad injury on his left side. "Ow..."

 **"Yeah, I don't know where we are but this looks a lot like my bedroom from Castle Bleck,** " L stated, ignoring the pain he was feeling too.

Luigi was about to see what was going on but then a Boo came in. Luigi screamed out pure terror. He tries to get up and run but is forced down by the injury.

"Oh no..." He groaned.

 **"Allow me, junior,"** L insisted, taking control and activating the Thunderhand.

He fires a thunderbolt but the Boo does not float off. It stays, coming closer to L. He was about to fire another shot but some growling got its attention.

"W - what was that?" Luigi asked, still allowing L control.

 **"Sounded like Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem to me,"** L commented, running towards the sound.

"L, wait!" Luigi warned.

Injured as he was, L headed towards the growling. L was quick to discover that it was a giant ghost that is taking a ghostly form of Bowser.

 **"What in Grambi's name...?"** L asked.

"You have no chance beating it!" Luigi pointed out, trying to regain control. "We have to wait for Mario!"

 **"Sir-jumps-a-lot isn't gonna come!"** L hissed.

As L and Luigi fought for control, the two of them didn't realize that the Chaos and Purity Hearts were glowing brightly. Luigi was able to gain control, thinking of his family and friends. He quickly tried to run but it wasn't easy, considering he was badly hurt. He found a place to hide, patching himself up quickly.

"This is bad, I have no way out of here and I'm stuck with you!" He complained, gripping about L.

 **"Hey, I'm not to thrilled about this either,"** L hissed.

"At times like this, I miss Timmy," Luigi commented sadly.

 **"How do you know him anyhow?"** L asked, curious.

"My business," Luigi answered, seeing a yellow thing shining in the distance. He asked, "What in the world?"

 **"Looks like a way out,"** L answered, hopeful.

Luigi took a look as he didn't see an exit, just a star. He picked it up.

_"Daddy!"_

The green clad ghost hunter perked up. Was a little girl here? And if so, where was she?

"Did you hear that?" Luigi asked L.

L answered, in a bit of a question, **"Hear what?"**

Luigi looked around. L was his alter ego. How could he have not heard that? It was very unusual, to say the least.

_"Daddy, you are alive!"_

_'There it is again,'_ Luigi thought, now completely worried. _'What is going on? Ever since I touched that star, I'm hearing things...'_ Luigi sighed, slumping down into the corner and giving into sleep. At least it kept L quiet.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry for the short chapter. But it was better than no chapter at all. It now has been 4 months since my mom passed away. Top of the world, mom. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	16. H: Finding the Wrong Man in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Mario, Peach, and Rosalina flew through space, leaving Polari and Captain Toad in charge of the Lumas and Toads. Rosalina was bubbling with excitement, being excited to go on her first adventure. The three of them landed on the green grass, which was rather soft. Rosalina couldn't help but break out into a smile, remembering chasing bunnies during spring.

"Here we are," Mario announced.

"Which galaxy is this?" Peach asked Rosalina.

Rosalina calmed down almost immediately as she answered, "This is the ghost galaxy."

Mario cringed. If Luigi was here, it wasn't going to be good. He knew that his baby brother would be scared all alone. _'Luigi,'_ he thought, worried. _'Please be okay...'_ Just then, a ghostly form appeared. A ghostly form of Bowser.

"What do we have here? Visitors?" He asked, sounding more spooky than usual.

"That's the monstrous beast that took my power stars!" Rosalina shouted, about to wave her wand.

"Hold on, Rosalina!" Mario warned. "While that looks like Bowser, it isn't."

"Yes, it is obviously a ghost," Peach added.

"Saw through me already? You are quick," the ghost stated, showing its true form.

Mario made a fist. Of course he saw through it quick. He was tricked so badly by King Boo a few months ago that he knew a ghost's tricks as well as Luigi and Violet did.

...

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True'_ -

_**Mario's POV** _

_Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost._

_"Enjoying your painting quarters," he mocked._

_I pressed my hands up against the glass. I had recently figured out that I was literally in a painting and was bait for my baby brother._

_I hissed, "Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting!"_

_King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."_

_I looked up and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal advisor, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."_

_I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was packed and talked about Isle Defino. I had just came back from there too about three weeks ago. Turned out that Bowser had a son and used him to get Peach. When I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider._

_I hissed, "Don't you smirk at me."_

_King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

_I don't know how long I had been here. I felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad (what was his name again) saw me in the painting and me seeing Luigi in the well, I hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. Crap, speak of the devil. King Boo just came in. He really got me pissed off about saying that I was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. I was about to say something...until I saw something green..._

_It was a man in green..._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!"_

_King Boo smirked evilly at me as I was near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he hung himself. No - he couldn't have... There had to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!_

_The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."_

_I had never been more upset in my life. My younger twin brother was dead...all because of me... I made a fist, pressed it up against the glass, and pounded it hard._

_I yelled, "ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME."_

_When I learned that the Luigi that the Boos brought in was actually one of their own, I got really mad under the collar. King Boo even said that my look was just so satisfying. I, Mario Gregory Manfredi, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person was I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I didn't deserve it..._ _I didn't deserve Luigi as my twin..._

-End of Flashback-

...

 _'I know I still don't deserve him as a twin but he is still always there for me! And now, I'm always gonna be there for him,'_ Mario thought as he and the girls had defeated the ghost. Behind it was a badly hurt Mr. L, whom was grabbing his left side.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosalina gushed, running over to him. She caught him in time, as he collapsed into her arms. "Hey! No, no, no! Please be okay!"

Mario looked stunned as did Peach. Mr. L had surfaced? That was not good.

"Rosalina, get away from him!" Peach warned.

"He might hurt you! Or he might be another ghost!" Mario added.

Rosalina did not move, rushing him back to the Comet Observatory.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well now, what happened for L to emerge again? There is one way of finding out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. H: Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

L slowly opened his eyes, seeing Rosalina dabbing his forehead with a cold washcloth. L looked a bit startled. He remembered seeing Mario and Peach but not this girl...

 **"W - who are you?"** L asked, silver eyes meeting blue ones.

Rosalina smiled softly as she answered, "My name is Rosalina, princess of the cosmos and protector of the Lumas."

L raised an eyebrow as he questioned, **"What are Lumas?"**

She explained, "Lumas are like star people, if you will." L didn't get it but didn't get a chance to understand as Rosalina asked him, "So, who are you?"

L didn't want to answer with what he was usually used to saying. He would have said that he was formerly a minion of Count Bleck, adding that he was the Green Thunder. But ever since...

 **"My name is Lucas."** He answered, almost not believing his actions. What was wrong with him? Why was she causing his throat to be dry as a Dry Bones? **"Mario, Luigi, and I are rivals."** He added carefully.

"That explains why Mario said to be careful," Rosalina stated, mostly to herself.

 **"Is he still here?"** Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, do you want me to fetch him?" Rosalina offered.

"It's okay," a voice stated as the two of them turned to see Mario standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi Mario," Rosalina greeted, though he looked disgusted at Lucas.

"Mind if I talk to him for a moment?" Mario asked. Rosalina nodded as she left the room, worried about Lucas. Mario turned to Lucas and hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

 **"Relax, sir-jumps-a-lot."** Lucas replied. **"I won't hurt you. I can't anymore."**

"What is that supposed to mean? And where is Luigi?" Mario asked.

 **"Luigi is safe, the power star has him in it,"** Lucas explained.

Mario looked at it and didn't even think twice as he broke it. Luigi appeared, healed as he slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing Mario, tears entered his eyes.

"Malleo!" He gushed, hugging his brother.

"Weegie!" Mario gushed, returning the hug.

Luigi cried, shaking badly. Lucas smiled at the two brothers, feeling like an outcast. Luigi stopped crying as he pulled back, looking at his brother.

"I'm surprised that worked," he admitted.

 **"Like you said, the power stars only work in the hands of those who are pure."** Lucas stated, making his presence known.

"So what happened exactly?" Mario asked, looking at the two of them.

Lucas explained, **"After we found ourselves hurt in the ghost galaxy, with that power star, we knew we had one chance. To put one of us in it."**

Luigi added, "I knew that power stars only worked in the hands of the pure. So I wished for myself into the power star since Lucas had the better chance of surviving there."

Mario looked surprised as he asked, "Why did you trust him? And how are you two even living in separate space?!"

Lucas sighed, **"Alright...take it easy. W** **hen you revived Luigi, the Purity Heart went into him and the Chaos Heart went into me.** **Now, when Luigi wished himself into the power star,** **the spell that kept me bound to Luigi was broken. But the Chaos Heart still needed to be banished."**

Luigi added, "The Chaos Heart became his heart and the Purity Heart became my heart."

Mario stated, "And that's how you and Luigi are able to live without the other. Through the hearts."

Lucas replied, **"Right."**

Luigi nodded as Rosalina came in. Upon seeing her father, she nearly paled. So he was alright after all. Peach was right behind her, gasping at the sight of Lucas and Luigi, being able to be separated from the other.

Mario decided to break the silence as he introduced, "Rosalina, this is brother Luigi. Luigi, this is Rosalina. She's the princess of the cosmos and protector of the Lumas."

Luigi offered his left hand and stated, "Pleased to meet you."

Rosalina took it as she replied, "Same to you."

Luigi stared into her eyes as he could have sworn that he heard her voice somewhere before. Peach went over to Mario as he kissed her hand. Peach blushed modestly as Rosalina looked a bit confused. She had no idea on the subject of romance. But she had to admit, Lucas was pretty handsome. That's when Luigi realized something.

"Wait, where is Vi?" He asked.

Mario, Peach, and Rosalina looked at each other - looking terrible. Lucas looked at Luigi.

Lucas commented, **"I don't like those looks."**

Luigi replied, "Me either." He paused as he repeated, "Guys, where is she?"

Rosalina sighed as she answered, "She is still at the castle. She's pretending to be Peach."

"What?!" Luigi blurted out, instantly worried.

Rosalina nodded as Luigi started pacing back and forth.

"You shouldn't have told him," Mario stated.

"Better than lying to him," Peach pointed out.

 **"This is gonna be a long day,"** Lucas stated.

...

Back at the castle, Violet was doing her own pacing back and forth in the prison cell. She was worried about Peach, she was worried about Mario, and more importantly she was worried about Luigi. She loved him, there was no question. But she had to get out of here somehow.

"Violet?"

She perked up as she saw Bowser Jr. there in her cell. He had his story book.

"What are you doing here? Didn't your dad tell you that I took Peach's place?" Violet questioned.

Bowser Jr. nodded and answered, "Yeah but you did a better job reading to me than she did..."

Violet smiled sadly at the little Koopaling as she took his book. She started reading, making him smile. She had to admit, she was getting a soft spot for Bowser Jr. If only his dad wasn't such a jerk. Bowser Jr. fell asleep by the end. Violet kissed his head, making sure that he was covered. After all, the cold never bothered her anyways.

...

_Wishmaker1028: I love that line. Seen Frozen way too many times... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	18. H: Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Mario had the star map out as he looked it over with Luigi, Lucas, Peach, and Rosalina.

"Okay, we have a mission," Mario stated. "We have to get to the castle, get the power stars, save Violet, and beat Bowser."

"Hopefully she's not already discovered." Rosalina replied, sounding worried.

"Yeah, me too," Luigi agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Peach asked.

 **"Yeah, what are we going to do?"** Lucas added.

"We are gonna try to go through the entire galaxy in one shot," Mario explained.

"That's gonna be hard since there is gonna be a barrier in between space." Rosalina warned.

"Nothing we can't handle," Luigi pointed out.

"Just tell us what we need to do," Peach added.

 **"And we will do the rest,"** Lucas finished.

Rosalina nodded as she had Mario and Luigi helping power the main core. Peach and Lucas were helping by spraying water against the heat coming from it.

"And I will make sure that forcefield stays up," Rosalina stated.

"Why can't I help Mario? I don't wanna work with Lucas!" Peach complained.

"Don't worry, you will be fine!" Mario reassured.

"And he won't hurt you." Luigi added. He shot Lucas a look as he added, "Right?"

 **"Hey, the curse is lifted and yet I'm not killing you,"** Lucas pointed out. **"I think you know the side I am on."**

Within a matter of minutes, the Comet Observatory started to go fast. Mario and Luigi powered the main core as Peach and Lucas cooled it down. Rosalina kept the forcefield up, her mind drifting back to her past. She could see her father standing there, holding a grown up Luke.

"You can come home now," she heard her father saying. "Your brother and I made up."

"Yeah sis, we are cool again," she heard Luke saying.

"I'm not coming back," Rosalina whispered, feeling a presence by her.

She didn't know what it was but she could tell it was unfriendly.

"Why? Does it have to do with that Lucas character?" She heard Luke accuse.

Rosalina blushed but kept her focus on her magic.

"It does not, if you must know," Rosalina answered. "I know you killed Daddy. I know you cursed him, calling him the man in green."

"He deserved it for lying to us about Mom," Luke replied, sounding cold now.

A shadow appeared in front of her, in the shape of a man of her age. She looked surprised but she recognized the figure right away to be her younger brother.

"L - Luke?" She asked, briefly dropping the forcefield.

The Comet Observatory shook from the sudden drop in the forcefield. The Toads and Luma's babbled in fright.

"What is going on?" Mario asked, worried.

"I don't know!" Luigi answered.

"Something is wrong with Rosalina!" Peach stated.

Lucas sensed something off near Rosalina. It was evil, no doubt. But it was also familiar.

 **"I'll go check on her!"** Lucas replied, trying his hardest to fight the fact the Comet Observatory was now going on its right side.

"Glad to see you again, sis," Luke/Dimentio sneered.

"Y - you are alive?" Rosalina asked, shocked.

He chuckled darkly as he answered, "In the Underwhere right now but yes, I call this galaxy my home." He paused and added, "It will soon be my galaxy to control. No father, just us with mother."

"She's no longer the same person!" Rosalina stated, getting angry.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't have my revenge," he replied as a green thunderbolt hit him straight in the chest, making him fade away.

Rosalina turned as she saw who had helped her.

 **"Mind ex** **plaining why he was here?"** Lucas asked as the Comet Observatory went back to normal.

"It was nothing," she answered quickly.

 **"You are hiding something,"** he stated as he felt them moving forward again. **"I heard him call you sis. And you called him Luke."**

"Cause that's his name," she told him, looking at him. "He was my brother at one point."

Lucas turned white as a ghost as he asked, **"Dimentio was your brother?"**

Rosalina tilted her head in confusion and answered, "If that's the name he took in this galaxy, then yes, he is my baby brother."

Before Lucas could ask another question, the Comet Observatory had made it to the castle.

_...  
_

_Wishmaker1028: Well this one heck of a chapter, though it was rather short. Check out this link to listen to as you read it:<https://youtu.be/btPJPFnesV4>. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


	19. H: Embers of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Lucas looked Rosalina, still in shock as Mario came up to the two of them. Luigi and Peach were right behind, looking concerned.

"What's going on?" Mario questioned. "What happened, Rosalina?"

Rosalina lied, "I lost control of my magic. Sorry, Mario."

Lucas said nothing as Mario seemed to have bought the lie. Luigi went over to her and gently hugged her. Rosalina felt chills running down her spine as she tried to hide the tears that were coming.

"As long as you are okay, it doesn't matter." Luigi told her.

"Absolutely and since we are here, let's start making a plan," Peach stated.

 **"Sounds good to me,"** Lucas replied, placing his hand on Rosalina's right shoulder.

Rosalina gave him a small soft smile as the five of them went into her study. Mario brought out a map of Peach's castle.

Mario commented, "Okay, here is what I am thinking. Peach, Luigi, and I will pretend to surrender. Since he is expecting the three of us, he won't expect Lucas and Rosalina."

Luigi added, "And they can try to find Violet while we stall."

Lucas pointed out, **"But what if they discover that Violet is Peach already?"**

Rosalina stated, "Then we check the dungeon."

Peach nodded as she replied, "Just watch out for Bowser Jr. He might be with Violet. He often likes me reading to him. I think it has something to do that the fact that he doesn't have a mother figure." She looked up as she saw Mario and Luigi shooting her looks. She asked, "What?"

Mario answered, "You couldn't tell us that sooner?!"

Peach sighed as Lucas and Rosalina looked confused.

Luigi explained, "Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son and heir to the Koopa Kingdom throne."

Rosalina asked, "What on earth happened to his mother?"

Lucas questioned, **"And what kind of person thought Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem was a catch?"**

Peach sighed further as she explained, "Well, when I was a baby, there was a war between the Toads and the Koopas. At the current time, Bowser was a prince and his parents were fair rulers of the land. However, the Koopa Kingdom was in a lot of debt. So, they reached to their neighbors surrounding them. They asked and asked but all of the kingdoms said no.

"Mostly because the Koopas couldn't be trusted with funds. My parents were kind enough to help them but it quickly came at a price. We would open trades with them and pay off their debts, so long as Bowser married nobility. At the time, my mom was pregnant with me. So my dad promised me to Bowser even before I was born.

"However, by the time I was born, my engagement was broken thankfully. Bowser didn't feel like waiting for a human spouse, since Koopa and humans have different time clocks. So he, instead, married a Koopa named Bonita. Course it cause mayhem when Bowser's parents declined him the throne and my parents backed out of the deal.

"They had found put what the neighboring kingdoms already knew. That if there was any merger with Koopa Kingdom, the kingdom that was willing enough to be nice would fall faster than a tree that is needed for firewood. They were pure evil, no doubt about it. And with their trade being mostly drugs - and those are like deadly poison to the Toads...

"Yeah, my parents were glad to back out of that deal. Unfortunately, it didn't help with the disaster that soon came. Bowser not only killed his parents, declaring himself and Bonita the new king and queen - but as a revenge - he killed mine. Toadsworth and I were out that day but I remember him telling me how horrid it was when he found them dead."

Everyone was in a hushed silence. Rosalina was desperately trying not to cry as Lucas held her rather gently. Mario held Peach as Luigi wished Violet was here so he could hold her. _'I will save her,'_ Luigi thought, tearfully. _'I will save my Violet.'_

Peach softly added, "The war lasted until my 3rd birthday. That's when Toad soldiers managed to capture the castle. Inside was Bonita...and a baby boy. They said that they left the boy alone, thinking that the boy might bring peace. Which is possible, Bowser Jr. is a good kid considering his start with the Isle Definio incident.

"Bonita was protective of Bowser Jr. until the very end. Her death brought us peace. I do feel bad for what happened but there was nothing I could have done. And the rest is history. Bowser just kidnaps me so Bowser Jr. could have some mother time or he wants to save his kingdom. Or sometimes both."

Mario breathed, "Unbelievable..."

Luigi added, "Mamma mia..."

Lucas shook his head and stated, **"Honestly, he deserves to be called Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem."**

Rosalina hugged Peach as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Peach."

Peach started crying, returning the hug. Rosalina rubbed her back, in a comforting motion. While Peach wasn't really her Mom in this galaxy, she was her friend in this one. Lucas, Mario, and Luigi all smiled at the two girls. Peach finally stopped crying after a bit. Rosalina pulled back, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Peach giggled, silence settling in. Luigi smiled at them.

He finally broke the silence as he asked, "Now, are we or are we not gonna save my girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" Mario, Peach, and Rosalina cheered.

 **"Do we have to?"** Lucas joked.

Luigi sighed out of annoyance as the others laughed at this. Rosalina turned to Lucas. While she didn't know why he didn't tell Mario the truth about her seeing Luke, er, Dimentio - she was just glad that he had her back. She took his hand, capturing his attention. He blushed, lacing their fingers. Rosalina was the one to blush now as she giggled like an idiot.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Now we know the truth! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	20. H: Waving the White Flag, Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

"Your rudeness! Your rudeness!" A Hammer Bro called, sounding surprised.

Bowser was down in the dungeon, holding Bowser Jr. Violet was sitting up, wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" Bowser huffed.

"Mario, Luigi, and Peach have surrendered sir!" He stated.

"What?!" Violet blurted out, surprised.

Something had to be going on, right?

"Really? Well, bring them to the throne room at once!" Bowser told him.

"Yes your badness!" He replied, quickly running off.

Bowser put his son down and said, "Head to bed."

"But Dad..." Bowser Jr. started to protest.

"NOW!" Bowser huffed.

Bowser Jr. ran off crying as Violet instantly felt bad for the kid.

"You didn't have to be so rude!" She hissed.

"Who's the one that just lost?! Oh yeah, you!" Bowser hissed right back, walking out.

Violet couldn't believe that they lost, she couldn't. Luigi would never let her down.

...

Meanwhile, underneath the castle, Rosalina and Lucas were making their way to the dungeon.

Rosalina turned to him and asked, "Why didn't you tell Mario about what I saw? That Luke, er, Dimentio was my brother?"

Lucas admitted, **"Because I once knew Dimmy, er, Dimentio. We worked together under Count Bleck. To me, he was also like a brother. They were all my family. Every one of them..."**

He closed his eyes, remembering one night in the castle.

...

-Flashback-

_"DIMMY! Give me back my diary!"_

_Dimentio floated off, with the book in hand as Mimi chased him all around the castle. Mr. L, O'Chunks, and Nastasia saw this. While Nastasia frowned at the sight, Mr. L and O'Chunks were laughing up a storm. Mimi stuck her tongue out at them._

_"Some friends you are," she said._

_"Hey, don't be looking at us, lass, you were the one that didn't lock up er diary," O'Chunks pointed out._

_"I will report this to Count Bleck, you know," Nastasia threathed._

_**"Alright, sorrow puss, I'll break it up,"** Mr. L stated, as he went over to Dimentio, getting his green thunder ready._

_"And what are you going to do," Dimentio asked, smirking._

_Mr. L also smirked as his green thunder instantly overpowered Dimentio, releasing Mimi's diary. Mimi grabbed her journal, held it to her chest, and cuddled it. She stuck out her tongue as she hugged Mr. L._

_She gushed, "Golly, Mr. L! Even though you call us juniors all of the time, you sure have have a big heart!"_

_Mr. L smiled but then frowned and replied, **"Just don't tell anyone, pigtails."**_

_Mimi giggled as she went off happily as Dimentio got up, still smarting from the attack. 'Luigi is stronger than I originally thought,' he thought, 'I can't have him winding up in Count Bleck's hands. If I'm the one to create perfect words, then it is how it should be. But...they are my family...'_

_Nastasia went over to Mr. L as O'Chunks went over to Dimentio._

_The larger man asked, "Are ye feelin' okay, Dimmy?"_

_Dimentio answered, simply, "Fine. Just never expected for our very own Mr. L to have gotten so strong."_

_Mr. L stated, **"Figures I can smoke you but not sir-jumps-a-lot... That guy really makes me mad..."**_

_As he said that, he gripped his right hand into a fist, getting mad._

_Nastasia replied, "Yeah, well, um, he makes us all upset but he is our enemy, Mr. L."_

_Mr. L responded, **"I realize that, Nastasia. But he's threatening the count, all of us, and our propose. I know we are the bad guys and everything but he is coming to destroy our family! I won't stand for it."**_

_O'Chunks told him, "Ey, you speak the truth! We should give him the spankin' he deserves!"_

_Mr. L replied, **"You have the right idea, O'Chunks! We stand together...no matter what!"**_

_Dimentio thought, 'Not if I have anything ro say about it.' Nastasia thought, 'Luigi's golden heart is shining...even as Mr. L... But he prefers to hide it while as Mr. L.'_

-End of Flashback-

...

Rosalina was surprised as she asked, "What was he like? My brother, I mean. Last I saw him, he killed...my father when he was only 3. I left when I was 7."

Lucas stopped running for a second and questioned, **"He killed your father?"**

Rosalina looked down sadly and answered, "The moment I left my galaxy. He was...shocked by mother's sudden death."

Lucas held her gently as he whispered, **"I am so sorry."**

Rosalina started to cry, "Thank you..."

Lucas kissed her temple, letting the tears hit his shirt. It didn't matter who she was or where she came from. All that mattered was who she was now.

 **"Let's go beat Bowser,"** Lucas commented, once she was done crying.

"O - okay," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Lucas smiled as he stated, **"For the record, I think you would be the one that will fully defeat your brother."**

"R - really?" She asked, looking up at him.

He cupped her chin gently as he answered, **"Really."** With that, he closed the gap between them as he kissed her gently. A kiss, she gladly returned. Lucas broken the kiss as he teased, **"First kiss?"**

Rosalina blushed as she asked, "That obvious?"

Lucas laughed, **"Yes, it was."**

Rosalina kept blushing as the two kept moving. They got to the cells, seeing Violet there.

"Mr. L?" Violet asked.

Lucas waved as he questioned, **"You okay Violet?"** She only nodded as her eyes went towards Rosalina. He added, **"Oh, this is Rosalina."**

"A pleasure to meet you," Rosalina stated, waving her wand, letting Violet out and catching her up magically.

"Oh wow, a lot happened since Peach left," Violet admitted.

 **"You can do that,"** Lucas asked.

"I can," Rosalina answered. "Now I suggest we find the throne room and help the others."

Violet nodded in agreement and the three of them ran off to help the others.

...

_Wishmaker1028: To the rescue! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	21. H: Finally a Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Peach, Mario, and Luigi looked at Bowser. Their hands were bound behind their backs. None of them looked really worried. Bowser walked over to them, feeling smug.

"Bwahahaha! I finally won against Mario and Greenie!" He laughed.

Luigi snarled, "Where is Violet?"

"Relax, she is safe in the dungeon," Bowser stated.

Mario commented, hissing, "You won't get away with this."

"You are the ones that surrendered!" Bowser laughed.

 **"And you were the one that didn't check the dungeon."** A voice said behind him.

Bowser turned around as he was greeted with a punch to the face. Lucas smirked as Mario and Luigi busted out of their ropes, running over to join him. Rosalina untied Peach as Violet stood next to them. Bowser recovered from the punch as he looked surprised at seeing Mr. L separated from Luigi. And that girl in turquoise...

"Six of you against all of my troops?" He laughed. "Like to see you win."

Peach crushed the fire flower, turning into her fire form. Lucas activated his Thunderhand as Violet activated her ice powers. Rosalina was ready with her magic.

"I think we will," Mario stated. "Ready guys?"

"Ready Malleo!" Luigi replied.

The army came charging at them as the six heroes started to fight. While it was mostly filled with Goombas, Koopas, and Hammer Bros; it sis provide some challenge. While they were busy, Bowser headed off and grabbed the box of power stars. He knew what he had to do. What he didn't know was a shadowy figure was right behind him.

The heroes were too busy to notice but Rosalina felt a cold chill go down her spine. The same feeling she had when... She looked up as she saw the shadowy figure behind Bowser.

She warned, "Bowser, behind you!"

Bowser laughed, "Like I'm gonna fall for that!"

Rosalina was gonna try again but the shadowy figure pushed him away from the box of power stars, revealing himself to be Dimentio.

"Dimentio?!" Violet breathed, surprised.

"How is he alive?" Peach questioned, defeating a Koopa.

Lucas turned to Rosalina and stated, **"I think you know what to do."**

Rosalina replied, scared, "But he's floating in between the Underwhere and here! I can't beat him!"

Lucas gently took her shoulders and responded, **"Stop running. I said before we even knew he was here that you were the only one to beat him. I meant that. Go and prove it to the world."**

Rosalina looked her friends, whom all smiled in support. She turned to Lucas as she nodded slowly. Lucas smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Rosalina smiled as she went over to Dimentio. He looked at her, still in his shadow form.

"I don't get it, why her?" Mario asked Lucas.

 **"Would you believe that Dimentio is her brother?"** Lucas asked, cautiously.

Before anyone could react, Dimentio looked at Rosalina.

"So you are falling in love, dear sister? Such a sickening sight." Dimentio stated, disgusted.

"What is a sickening sight is that you can't accept what happened years - galaxies past." Rosalina replied, her anger growing.

Dimentio chuckled darkly and responded, "Don't you know what happened after I killed father? Uncle fought me. Trying to stop me. But I couldn't have any of his lies. Especially about mother."

"We never lied to you! When are you going to get it?! She died due to a disease!" Rosalina shouted.

Dimentio laughed darkly as he took out a power star and stated, "Funny about thing about a galaxy. They can only be reset by time traveling. And I think making my own galaxy in my own image, I can be with mother once again. And boy she would be proud."

Rosalina's blood was boiling as she tried to keep her cool. She knew that Luke was trying to get her upset so she would make a mistake.

She replied, "She would not be proud. She will, like always, frown from her grave that her son couldn't believe his father and his sister about her dying."

"SHE DID NOT DIE!" Dimentio cried out, firing a magical blast at Rosalina.

Rosalina quickly reacted, putting up a shield. The magical blast was of turquoise color, just like the shield. However, Dimentio's magic was a darker shade than Rosalina's. She eventually bounced it back. Dimentio quickly dodged as he did his most infamous attack, making clones. Mario saw this and was about to help when Peach stopped him.

"Peach?" He asked.

"She's got to do this on her own." Peach answered.

"Besides, it seems we got more incoming!" Luigi pointed out as more troops came in.

"Oh joy..." Violet replied, sarcastically.

 **"To battle!"** Lucas responded, more than ready for a fight.

"Let me help!" A small voice said.

The five of them perked up as they saw Bowser Jr., running towards them. Bowser recovered, seeing him by the heroes and Rosalina fighting a shadowy form of Dimentio. Before anyone could do anything else, one of the Dimentio clones grabbed Rosalina. Lucas was about to run and help but the other Dimentio clones surrounded them.

The Chaos Heart glowed in Lucas' chest as Luigi saw the Purity Heart was glowing in his chest. He looked at Lucas, who looked just as confused as he did.

Dimentio laughed evilly as he commented, "Now, I welcome you all to my galaxy!"

"No!" Rosalina shouted.

But it was too late. Dimentio's magic had absorbed all of the power stars. All of the sudden, the castle shook terribly as a black hole had formed. Dimentio kept laughing evilly as the castle was starting to fly towards it. Mario grabbed Peach as Luigi grabbed Violet. Lucas ran over to Rosalina as Bowser grabbed his son.

 **"Rosalina!"** He shouted, setting her free. **"You have to stop this!"**

"I can't stop a black hole!" She shouted, grabbing him.

He grabbed her gently as he stated, **"Yes you can, you can stop this right here and now."**

"Stop interfering with density, L..." Dimentio warned, getting very close to the couple.

"He won't, I will," Rosalina stated, waving her wand.

Just as she was about to do something, her Lumas sacrificed themselves and went to stop the black hole. Everyone screamed in horror as they blacked out...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well now, what a twist! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	22. H: A Galaxy to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Rosalina. I care for Lumas and I live in a place called the Comet Observatory. I left my galaxy, after something awful happened. But I never expected to get roped into this. This is my story. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.

Rosalina slowly opened her eyes, seeing her bedroom in the Comet Observatory. She instantly sat up, confused. What happened? Was everything...just a dream? Was that even possible? Where were her Lumas? _'Where is Lucas,'_ she thought, now worried.

_"Rosalina..."_

The princess of the cosmos turned as she saw a ghost of her father standing there. He was completely see-threw and he wore the last outfit Rosalina had seen him in. The clothes he was murdered in... She retreated back, out of fear.

"D - Daddy?" She asked, scared. "How can this be? I saw you murdered by Luke when I left with the Lumas..."

 _"I was,"_ he answered, sitting on the bed of his daughter. _"I just wanted to say thank you for all that you have done. Thanks to the Lumas, the curse has now been lifted on me. Their sacrifice for you, their Mama, was indeed a galaxy reset."_

Rosalina was crestfallen by this news as she asked, "Does that mean my friends are gone?"

 _"No, they still exist beyond these doors,"_ he answered, gesturing to the closed bedroom doors. _"The Lumas didn't change much, only the fact that your brother died the night Luigi sacrificed himself for Mario and his good friend, Timmy Turner."_

"Will I be okay, Dad?" Rosalina asked, seeing her father getting up from the bed.

 _"Within time, you will be."_ Her father answered, smiling at her. _"But this also means I will not be returning to you nor your mother."_

"I know that. It won't mean I will not still mourn you," she told him, sadly.

 _"I know,"_ he replied, understanding.

There was a slight long awkward silence pause between them as she looked at him, tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry so hard. She was going to miss speaking with her father, even though he was a ghost.

"What happened to my galaxy?" She asked, her voice shaking. "My former home?"

 _"An old friend of mine had to time travel to save his part of the galaxy,"_ her father explained. _"I didn't want him to go at first. But when Luke turned evil, I allowed him to go. By the time your Uncle Mario started to fight him for my honor, he had erased the galaxy."_

Rosalina broke down and cried as her father left her to grieve. He knew that he made the right decision in sending Rosalina to the next galaxy. Lucas loved her and he knew that she would have friends more than her cousins.

 _"You coming hun?"_ The ghostly version of Peach asked.

 _"Si, I am."_ He answered, kissing her hand gently. _"I'm just glad the Lumas erased the fact that Rosalina was calling out to me through that power star. I couldn't have my counterpart figuring out who Rosie really was."_

While his counterpart was in love with Violet, he was in love with Peach. And they were both happy with the lives they made and were making. Lucas was pacing back and forth outside of the bedroom, wondering when Rosalina would come to. She eventually came out, smiling at him.

 **"Rosalina!"** He gushed, hugging her.

Rosalina giggled as she returned the hug as she stated, "I'm fine, Lucas. Thank you for being worried."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek, smiling. Mario and Peach were with the Toads and Luma's. The two of them held hands, smiling. Mario, however, was blushing hard. Luigi and Violet were on the roof. Violet looked out as she saw two colors zip through the stary cosmos: pink and green.

"Hey, did you see that?" She asked Luigi.

Luigi looked out as he answered, "I didn't see anything."

"I just saw a flash of pink and green..." Violet declared.

"Cosmo and Wanda perhaps?" He wondered, with a shrug.

Violet considered the possibility as she relaxed. Luigi smiled at her, holding her in his arms. The meteors fell from the sky beautifully, as all of the couples watched the peaceful sight.

"It's beautiful," Peach whispered.

"Just like you," Mario whispered in her ear.

The mushroom princess blushed as the red clad plumber kissed her very gently. Peach returned it, very happy. And they weren't the only couple kissing under the meteors. Luigi and Violet were as was Lucas and Rosalina. And it was nothing but fireworks. Beautiful fireworks.

...

A few weeks later, Rosalina had helped Lucas look less like Luigi. He now wore his infamous hat, a dark green t-shirt, torn black jeans, and brown shoes. His mustache was trimmed and his hair was a bit shorter. He lived on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina and her Lumas, since she was now his girlfriend.

Mario was living with Peach at her castle, much at Toadsworth's request. Peach felt like she really didn't need a bodyguard. While Mario was her boyfriend, she felt awkward at the situation that Mario was now living with her. Mario had to agree with her and turned down the request, respectfully.

Mario was wearing a new outfit; his old hat, a nice red long sleeved shirt, dirty blue jeans, and red and white shoes with a red M sown into them. Luigi was wearing a new outfit; his old hat, a loose fitting green long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and green and white shoes with a green L sown into them.

Luigi and Violet were still living out in Boo Woods, still happily in love. Luigi had regarded Lucas as a brother but Mario had not adjusted yet. Violet was very close to both Peach and Rosalina. And all of them had to agree that Daisy was beyond annoying. They sometimes wished that she would go away. Far away.

Violet had a new outfit too; her old hat, a purple hoodie that came just short of her stomach, purple caprice, and white shoes. Rosalina hadn't changed her outfit, though. Anyways, Mario was happy with the way things were peaceful and they stayed that away.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Yep, that's where I end it. Thank you for enjoying the Heart series. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
